


Место в этом мире

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Babies, Chewbacca is a Dog, Dog's POV, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by A Dog's Purpose (2017), Major character death - Freeform, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, so is Chewie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: История пса, который обрел дом и цель жизни благодаря Хану Соло. Даже смерть не в силах помешать ему вернуться к хозяину и помочь его семье.
Relationships: Han Solo/Leia Organa, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Или:  
> История Леи Органы, Хана и Бена Соло глазами их собаки, частично вдохновленная фильмом «Собачья жизнь» (2017).

В одном из его самых ярких воспоминаний был старик, невысокий и одетый во все белое. Он опирался на длинную палку, которая выглядела такой крепкой, что пес мог бы играть с ней несколько дней. Рядом со стариком стояли и другие люди, в черном. Они бегали вокруг и палили огнем в невидимых противников прямо из своих рук. Грохот на территории старого ангара стоял такой, что пес забился подальше под груду металлолома, но, не в силах противиться заразительному боевому настрою двуногих, время от времени коротко тявкал.

Старик что-то сказал. Пес немного понимал речь людей, но значение этих слов осталось загадкой.

— Палпатин просчитался. В штаб-квартиру меня доставьте.

— Да, мистер Йода.

Белиберда какая-то.

Люди ушли, источая слабый запах крови. Откуда-то издалека ей пахло куда сильнее. Это был запах смерти — для пса она всегда пахла свежей, горячей солью и чем-то кислым. Чужая смерть часто помогала ему утолять голод, но сейчас в животе появилось неприятное, тошнотворное чувство. Эти люди не были голодны, не защищали свою территорию — и все же, они убивали. Они могли вернуться снова, и, хотя пес не сдался бы без боя, инстинкт, который вел его вперед с самого рождения, сейчас гнал дальше.

Когда воцарилась тишина, он выбрался из своего укрытия и потрусил в сторону леса, за которым жили люди, много людей. За свою недолгую жизнь он убедился, что среди них были хорошие — те, кто делились едой или, по крайней мере, не нападали, если замечали его неподалеку.

Он шел много дней, отдыхая под деревьями, питаясь грызунами и осторожно перебегая через дороги, по которым носились «машины» (пес был умным и смог соотнести услышанное когда-то слово с рычащими и вонючими громилами, которые перевозили людей). Город оказался полон новых, незнакомых запахов, звуков, цветов и вкусов, и пес спешил узнать как можно больше, всецело полагаясь на чутье, предупреждающее об опасности. День за днем, навострив уши и высунув язык, он блуждал в лабиринте домов, расплетал паутины запахов и их оттенков, ловил обрывки разговоров и учился понимать их. Что-то заставляло его вилять хвостом и тихо повизгивать от радостного возбуждения, от другого вставала дыбом шерсть и в горле зарождалось рычание. Город и его жители были... сложными. Мягкость могла смениться жестокостью в мгновение ока — подобно тому, как быстро темнело ясное небо перед дождем, а место, вокруг которого собирались множество людей, могло излучать страшную угрозу. В такие моменты пес гадал, есть ли у них хоть какой-то инстинкт выживания.

Ночи он проводил, свернувшись в клубок на теплых канализационных люках, и просыпался с первыми лучами солнца, зевая и тщательно вылизывая пушистую коричневую шерсть. Игнорируя кошек с их дразнящим шипением и утомительный лай собак, пес в одиночестве бродил по улицам.

Он заметил, что некоторые люди давали другим еду в обмен на зеленые листья; но псу было достаточно прижать уши и поскулить, чтобы получить «сосиску» или кусочек чего-то белого и очень сытного — «булочки». Разумеется, не все были такими добрыми, и со временем он научился безошибочно определять, кто вместо еды мог швырнуть в него чем-то острым.

Другие люди умели не только говорить, но и, жестикулируя, издавать другие звуки. На них отзывалось сердце пса, и он начинал выть, присоединяясь к чужому зову —красивому, полному силы, переливающемуся в воздухе с необъяснимой гармонией. «Красавчик», — смеялись люди рядом с ним. Скоро пес понял, что это было хорошее слово.

Ему нравилось смотреть на их маленькие копии в цветных ящиках за большими прозрачными барьерами, которые были расставлены по городу. Люди там странно двигались и дрались, в парах или целыми группами, и пес не понимал, зачем. Подолгу он сидел и смотрел на ящики, склонив голову набок и смутно чувствуя любопытство прохожих.

Однажды оно переросло в угрозу. Пес как раз нашел в цветочной клумбе недоеденный кусок мяса — зажатый между двумя булочками и измазанный чем-то сладким и красным, когда шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Опасность.

Он оглянулся и увидел двух людей, которые шли к нему с разных сторон — медленно и выставив вперед руки. Как будто это могло его обмануть…

— Стой на месте, паршивец.

Пес повел носом. У одного из людей было оружие, и он вот-вот собирался применить его. Но чутье пса было быстрее.

Сорвавшись с места, он перемахнул через клумбу и бросился бежать, стремясь затеряться в лабиринте улиц. Те люди, кажется, видели в темноте так же хорошо, как он — его преследовали их топот и запах, а затем он почуял их сородичей. Вперед, вперед и быстрее!

Он не знал эту улицу, с яркими надписями и сильными сладкими запахами, но здесь было безопасно. Лавируя между людьми, пес несся к заветной цели – крохотной щели между мусорными баками, – когда внезапно его ударили в бок. Он потерял равновесие и упал, врезавшись спиной во что-то холодное и жесткое. Удар был таким сильным, что он не почувствовал лап. Нет, нет, нет!

В панике пес поднял голову, заскулил, и тут его окутал запах другого человека. Запах незнакомый, сложный, но даже горькие нотки алкоголя не могли скрыть, что этот человек был добрым. Присев на колени, он осмотрел пса и провел рукой по волосам.

— Прости меня, дружок, я тебя не увидел. Эти олухи швырнули меня прямо в тебя, ха-ха. Ты цел?

У него были короткие волосы и гладкое лицо, а голос звучал низко и мягко. Все это пес отмечал машинально. Сейчас главное было — подняться и бежать! Потому что...

...те люди были здесь. Пес прижал уши и снова заскулил, и его новый знакомый сразу повернулся к ним.

— Служба отлова бездомных животных. Отойдите от собаки.

Чего? Пес не понял ни слова, но его шерсть снова встала дыбом. Он попытался пошевелить лапой.

Добрый человек медленно выпрямился во весь свой огромный рост. Пес отметил новые нотки в его запахе – нотки угрозы.

— С какой стати? Это моя собака.

— А где ошейник? — снова этот мерзкий голос в шуме ночной улицы.

— Видимо, потерял. Спасибо, что помогли ему найти меня, джентльмены. Прощайте.

Добрый человек упер руки в бока, явно ожидая, когда они уйдут. Один из преследователей пса недоверчиво переминался с ноги на ногу.

— У вас есть на него документы?

— Крифф, я не хожу в бар с документами на собаку! В чем проблема? Я уже сказал, что я его хозяин.

Уши пса дернулись. Хозяин. Он не понимал, почему и как, но это слово звучало даже лучше, чем «красавчик». Его сердце сжалось — но не от страха, а от предвкушения чего-то прекрасного, что таилось в твердом, уверенном голосе мужчины. Словно место, куда всю жизнь его вело чутье, наконец-то появилось на горизонте и ему оставалось пройти всего немного.

В воздухе между тем запахло грозой.

— Какие у тебя проблемы с моей собакой? — спросил хозяин, вставая вплотную к другому и глядя сверху вниз. Тот явно испугался, и пес неожиданно почувствовал какое-то хищное удовольствие. Не нужно хвалиться своей силой – в мире всегда найдется кто-то крупнее, быстрее. Опаснее.

— Она… он стоял на газоне на площади Беккетт.

— Извиняюсь, — расхохотался хозяин, — забыл попросить его станцевать для вас на задних лапках. Он не гадил?

— Нет…

— Видите, как хорошо он воспитан? Еще раз спасибо за помощь.

Хозяин отвернулся и присел на корточки, протянув руку к голове пса. На мгновение его охватило сомнение — глупец! — но пес быстро облизал его ладонь и даже слабо дернул хвостом. Лицо человека озарила улыбка, и он потрепал его за ухом. Да, да, да, вот так…

— Ну… Кажется, они ушли. Будем знакомы — я Хан Соло. Ты и правда бездомный?

Пес тихо тявкнул.

— И что теперь с тобой делать? Вдруг они снова тебя увидят?

Еще раз осмотрев пса, хозяин принял решение.

— Ну вот что. Ты мне нравишься, но давай сперва покажемся ветеринару. Вставай.

Пес осторожно поднялся на лапы и отряхнулся, проверяя, не осталось ли боли. Спину все еще саднило, но он уверенно пошел рядом с хозяином, с каждым шагом проникаясь уверенностью, что наконец-то нашел свое место.

Сверяясь с маленьким светлячком в руке, скоро хозяин привел его к большому белоснежному дому с яркими огнями. Внутри их ждал еще один человек — от него пахло другими собаками и даже кошками, но опасности пес не почувствовал.

Его положили на стол, осмотрели уши и открыли пасть, затем расчесали шерсть. Все это пес терпел, неотрывно глядя на хозяина. У него были темные добрые глаза, и он то и дело повторял псу: «Все будет хорошо». Он был сильным, спокойным и уверенным в себе, и пес был готов верить ему.

— Сейчас у тебя возьмут кровь, дружок — не кусайся, ладно?

Пес дернулся, когда в кожу вонзилась что-то острое, но хозяин коснулся его лба, поглаживая между ушами, и боль оказалась вполне терпимой.

— Выглядит он неплохо. Зубы крепкие, лишая и клещей нет. Дождемся результатов анализов на инфекции, и в случае чего начнете принимать лекарства, — наконец сказал новый человек. — Шампунь и таблетки от блох можете купить на ресепшене. Нашли его на улице?

— Спас от живодеров, — отозвался хозяин, поглаживая пса. Пес поежился – последнее слово прозвучало очень неприятно.

— Пес-то красивый, не простая дворняга. Есть в нем что-то от овчарки. Шерсть густая, хоть шапки вяжи… Как назвали?

Хан Соло помычал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его пальцы пробежали по длинному уху пса.

— Как же твое имя, красавчик?

Услышав знакомое слово, пес радостно завилял хвостом. Люди засмеялись.

— Мы не в мультфильме, чтобы я так и звал тебя. Но… — хозяин задумался, — в детстве я придумал слово «Чубакка», чтобы называть им разные невероятные вещи. То, что мы с тобой сегодня встретились, просто чудо. Хочешь быть Чубаккой?

Пес поднял голову, утыкаясь носом в его ладонь. Чутье, предупреждавшее об опасности, молчало, зато другие инстинкты кричали, что все, что говорит хозяин, было хорошим и правильным, и что он должен выразить ему свою поддержку.

— Думаю, он согласен, — заметил другой человек. – Значит, Чубакка…

— …Соло.

Вот так пес обрел свое имя.

***

Хозяин жил в маленькой квартире в высоком доме. Переступив порог, Чубакка сразу оказался во власти новых запахов – еда, ткань, железо, дерево, - но всех их объединяла одна общая нотка, которую он ни с чем не мог спутать. Нотка его хозяина. Его человека.

Хозяин заставил его перепрыгнуть через белый барьер, а затем на голову Чубакки обрушился горячий дождь.

— Стой смирно! — приказал он, наполняя руки чем-то душистым, похожим на теплый снег. Он начал втирать снег в тело Чубакки, расчесывая пальцами шерсть и смеясь, когда тот пытался лизнуть его. Ему было хорошо – тепло, спокойно и безопасно, и он был за это благодарен. Затем хозяин смыл с него снег, прекратил дождь (вот ведь могущественный человек!) и насухо вытер Чубакку.

— Вот так, дружок… теперь намного лучше, да?

Чубакка должен был признать, что чувствовал себя… легче. Более того, теперь он тоже пах своим хозяином и радостно залаял, подпрыгнув и положив передние лапы тому на плечи.

— Тихо, Чубакка, — со смехом попросил тот, — иначе соседи будут ругаться.

Заставить Чубакку замолчать оказалось сложно — зато он научился ложиться, садиться, подавать лапу и даже кататься по земле по команде хозяина. Вместо люков он спал на коврике у него в ногах, а по утрам снова выходил в город – но теперь они были связаны длинной черной лентой, один конец которой хозяин держал в руке, а другой крепился к ободку на шее Чубакки. Сперва он норовил стянуть его, но, когда хозяин напомнил про «живодеров», смирился. Со временем он даже к нему привык.

Хозяин Чубакки любил каф и всегда смеялся, когда пес воротил от чашки нос — редкостная дрянь, честно говоря, такая же, как виски (а вот пиво было ничего). Зато они оба любили мясо и, готовя еду, хозяин всегда оставлял Чуи сосиску или кусок колбасы. После прогулки и завтрака оба шли к огромной машине хозяина — он называл ее «Соколом» — и отправлялись на работу. Хозяин ездил по городу и развозил большие коробки, полные запахов металла и резины, а Чубакка сидел на переднем сиденье, наблюдая за прохожими через окно.

Хозяин начал брать его с собой на работу, когда стало ясно, что в одиночестве Чубакка сходит с ума. Когда он ушел в первый раз, приказав Чубакке вести себя тихо, тот начал отрабатывать боевые навыки на диванных подушках и царапал входную дверь между пробежками из кухни в спальню и обратно.

Почему хозяина нет так долго? Его нашли те «живодеры» или люди с огнем – один в белом, все в черном? Кто-то ударил его, и никто не помог? Ему больно? Или он решил… уйти насовсем?

Хозяин вернулся вечером довольный и невредимый, и Чубакка залаял — от облегчения и злости.

— Ты чего, дружок? Я же… — тут хозяин увидел свое жилище. — Это что такое?

По спине бывшей дворняги пробежали мурашки. Дело снова пахло грозой, и на этот раз в эпицентре был он сам. Чубакка не смог встретить взгляд хозяина, плюхнулся на живот и положил морду на лапы, всем своим видом выражая покорность.

Хозяин не стал бить его, только тихо и четко объяснил, что так себя вести нельзя, что он больше не на улице, но может оказаться там, если хозяин не будет работать и у них не будет денег. Улица — вот что понял Чубакка из его речи. Там могли встретиться «живодеры», а по ночам бывало холодно несмотря на тепло из-под земли. Чубакка заскулил и потянулся, чтобы облизать ногу хозяина, а заметив его улыбку, приободрился и встал, чтобы добраться до его лица.

— А ты хитрец! — отмахнулся хозяин, засовывая белые клочья обратно в подушки. — Нет уж — сегодня только сухой корм, понял? Раз мы теперь соседи, ты должен научиться вести себя прилично.

Ради хозяина Чубакка научился бы чему угодно. Но как он мог быть спокойным, если самое важное для него существо так далеко? Он не хотел снова услышать тот суровый голос и страшное «Это что такое?», но ничего не мог поделать. Через день он порвал коврик в ванной и раскидал обувь по квартире. Затем разгрыз резиновую птицу, которую принес ему хозяин, и уснул, зарывшись носом в его пижамные штаны. Наконец, после того как хозяин нашел его рядом с упавшим карнизом, его терпение лопнуло.

— Будешь ездить со мной, ясно, Чубакка? Ведешь себя тихо и ничего не грызешь, иначе мы оба правда окажемся на улице.

Когда Чубакка увидел, что хозяин берет его с собой, он начал прыгать и лаять от счастья. Ему было наплевать на вонь от машины и то, что хозяин запрещал ему забираться на заднее сиденье, где лежали коробки. Они были вместе, он мог наклониться и лизнуть его в руку, мог даже погулять у машины, пока хозяин относил коробки другим людям. Они вместе ездили по городу и его окрестностям, делили обед, а вечером возвращались в квартиру смотреть «телевизор» — всегда вместе, всегда вдвоем, и мир, на скромный собачий взгляд Чубакки, стал прекрасным. Ему было плевать на других людей — до тех пор, пока они не приближались к хозяину. Если он чувствовал, что их общество тому неприятно, достаточно было рыкнуть, чтобы они ушли. Хозяин говорил: «А ты умница, Чубакка», и собачий хвост начинал вилять сам собой. Если был доволен хозяин, был доволен и Чубакка. Все было просто.

***

Казалось, что с тех пор, как они нашли друг друга, прошла целая вечность. Чубакка научился отпускать своего хозяина на несколько часов и даже не раздирал мебель, томясь в пустой квартире — просто лежал, уткнувшись носом в его тапочки, или дремал в ожидании звука знакомых шагов. Один раз, всего один раз он позволил себе разворошить кучу грязного белья – но хозяин только обрадовался, потому что нашел там «двадцатку».

Проснувшись этим утром, Чубакка зевнул и встал с коврика, который теперь был для него маловат. Хозяин еще спал — только босая нога торчала из-под одеяла. Он вернулся домой поздно, и от него пахло мускусом, виски, а еще другими людьми. Женщин среди них не было, Чубакка был в этом уверен. Он научился различать их запах на хозяине.

Раздалось несколько одинаковых резких звуков. Чубакка знал, что после них хозяин обычно просыпается и идет с ним на прогулку. Но на этот раз он продолжал лежать, что-то бормоча в подушку.

Нет, так не пойдет. За прогулкой следует еда, за едой — «работа». Чубакка лизнул его ногу и только вздохнул, когда та спряталась под одеяло. Он вцепился зубами в ткань и потянул на себя. Прежде чем хозяин успел среагировать, одеяло оказалось на полу.

— Крифф! — простонал хозяин и поморщился, когда Чубакка начал лизать его лицо и плечи.

— Уйди… холодный… Ты зубы вообще чистишь? Что ты ел, грязные носки?

Наконец хозяин поднялся и, потрепав его по голове, медленно пошел на кухню. Чубакка поспешил за ним, весело виляя хвостом. Новый день, новое путешествие, в во время которого он сможет высунуть голову наружу, новая еда, если им повезет оказаться в новой части города во время обеда – день должен был быть прекрасным.

Они выехали за пределы Мимбана и отправились доставить большие коробки в пригород, в Татуин. Хозяин включил музыку и смеялся, когда Чубакка начинал выть, услышав особенно выразительные звуки.

— Повезло мне с напарником, — заметил он, похлопав Чубакку по пушистому плечу. Тот не понял ни слова, но почувствовал, что хозяин счастлив, и тявкнул на пробегавшую вдоль дороги кошку — просто от избытка чувств.

Когда солнце стояло совсем высоко, в машине осталась всего одна огромная коробка. Выругавшись, хозяин вытащил из машины «криффовых садовых гномов» и отнес в чужой дом, а затем сел обратно в машину.

— Поехали, поедим в «Чалмуну» на Мос-Эйсли.

Услышав знакомое слово, Чубакка воспрянул духом: оно означало тарелку вкуснейших сосисок и маленькую булочку на десерт. Он радостно гавкнул и даже подал хозяину лапу, хотя тот и не просил.

Впоследствии Чубакка будет в ярости: как эти проклятые сосиски могли притупить его чутье?!

Все началось с того, что за их маленький стол на веранде «Чалмуны» подсели двое. Чубакка зарычал, но старший из незнакомцев — старик, окутанный сильным древесным запахом, — посмотрел ему в глаза, и Чубакка почувствовал, что успокаивается. Лучше его хозяина человека в мире не было — но этот был… ничего. Он излучал силу и уверенность, закаленные временем, которое его хозяину еще предстояло прожить. Младший, почти мальчишка, испуганно покосился на Чубакку, но дал себя обнюхать.

Они начали разговор, из которого Чубакка понимал отдельные слова, но вместе они представляли весьма смутную и тревожную картину. Старик сказал, что Хана Соло ему посоветовали знакомые, посвященные в подробности «кореллианского дела» (и упоминание об этом заставило хозяина сжать кулаки). То, что они хотят предложить ему сейчас, столь же рискованно, но очень хорошо оплачивается. Им нужны хороший водитель и быстрая машина, чтобы добраться до здания, принадлежавшего компании «Сидиус». Хозяин сдвинул брови и напомнил, что руководил «Сидиусом» Шив Палпатин, известный миллионер и мразь.

Чубакка навострил уши. Он помнил это слово — Палпатин, и оно не сулило ничего хорошего. Он заскулил, пытаясь привлечь внимание хозяина, но тщетно. Тот хотел знать, ради чего ему так рисковать.

— Там держат Лею Органу! — прошептал мальчишка и быстро огляделся по сторонам. Чубакка склонил голову набок, гадая, что это значит.

— Наследницу холдинга «Алдераан»? — спросил хозяин. — Разве он не разорился из-за того разбирательства с составом болеутоляющих? Владельцы потратили сотни миллионов на компенсации и умерли в тюрьме.

— Да, — тихо ответил старик. — Но это все дело рук Палпатина. Его компания проиграла «Алдераану» правительственный тендер, и у Леи есть доказательства, что в случае с болеутоляющими он подкупил комиссию и результаты исследования лекарств подменили. Она собиралась передать информацию в министерство внутренних дел, но Палпатин нашел ее раньше — полиция у него под колпаком.

— Но не вы, генерал в отставке Кеноби? — спросил хозяин.

— Не я. Лея обратилась не к тому человеку, и это может стоить ей жизни. У меня остались кое-какие связи, но люди Палпатина повсюду; нужно еще время. Люк самый способный студент в моем колледже, но еще мне нужны вы, мистер Соло. Никто другой не смог бы удрать от погони Драйдена Воса на грузовике, полном дизеля, и остаться в живых.

— Я думал, что на этом мой долг Энфис выплачен, — буркнул хозяин.

— Полковник Нест просила напомнить в последний раз, что из всех угонщиков вы всегда были ее любимчиком, — ответил мистер Кеноби. Люк округлил глаза.

Пожевав губами, хозяин отпил каф и тяжело поставил чашку на стол. Он был расстроен, и Чубакка тут же положил голову ему на колени. Когда хозяин расстраивался из-за того, что видел по телевизору, это помогало.

— Хорошо, — наконец ответил он, почесывая собаку между ушами. — Значит, я только водитель?

— Да, мистер Соло. У нас есть план здания. Как только мы встретимся с Леей, вы увезете нас оттуда. Место назначения я сообщу позже.

— Хорошо.

— Собака… — начал Люк.

— …останется со мной, — договорил хозяин, потянув Чубакку за длинное ухо. —Чубакка умнее нас троих вместе взятых, проблем с ним не будет.

Чубакка гавкнул – просто потому, что это показалось правильным.

***

Кеноби и Люк, их новые знакомые, ехали на заднем сиденье «Сокола» и перешептывались между собой. Чубакка ощущал тревогу хозяина и то и дело оглядывался на него. Тот нахмурил брови и крепко сжимал руль, неслышно шевеля губами. Дело снова пахло грозой, подумал Чубакка, провожая взглядом проплывающие мимо деревья и людей и переминаясь с лапы на лапу. Ехали они очень долго, пока солнце медленно приближалось к уровню земли.

Они остановились недалеко от высокого кирпичного здания, спрятавшись по соседству с заброшенными домами. Жилые кварталы остались немного позади. Неестественные запахи, от которых у Чубакки защекотало в носу, смешивались со свежими человеческими. Он чувствовал угрозу и тихо зарычал.

— Место нехорошее, Чубакка, ты прав, — протянул Люк.

Кеноби протянул хозяину клочок бумаги.

— Если мы не появимся через два часа, звоните по этому номеру. Это наша «тяжелая артиллерия» на случай, если сделать все тихо не получится. Они знают, что нужно делать.

Они вышли из машины и быстро завернули за угол, ища вход. Хозяин посмотрел им вслед и откинулся на спинку кресла, разглядывая разбитые стекла в стене напротив.

— Во что я опять ввязался, Чубакка? Энфис пообещала, что за помощь с Восом оставит меня в покое. О чем меня попросят в следующий раз — внедриться в банду наркодилеров?

Он вздохнул, крутя в пальцах маленький кусок бумаги.

— Я был дураком… Вот что бывает, когда ты совсем один, Чубакка. Некому подсказать тебе, что ты выбрал неправильный путь.

Но хозяин не был один, хотелось возразить Чубакке. Мотнув головой, он положил лапу ему на ногу. Хозяин слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, дружок. Хорошо, что мы встретились в тот день. После отпразднуем все это двойной порцией сосисок.

Их одиночество неожиданно прервал стук в стекло со стороны Хана. Высокий мужчина в черном, внешний вид которого буквально кричал Чубакке об опасности, смерил взглядом хозяина и спросил:

— Все нормально, приятель?

Чубакка напрягся, но хозяин беззаботно потрепал его по спине и взмахнул телефоном.

— Да, абсолютно. Закончил с работой, решил остановиться позвонить подружке. А ты как, приятель?

— Лучше всех, — отозвался чужак, внимательно оглядел «Сокол» и ушел. Закрыв окно, хозяин выругался. Громко.

— Вернемся домой, и я напьюсь так, что забуду, как меня зовут… У нас осталось виски Лэндо, да?

Лэндо был большим другом хозяина Чубакки. Они часто собирались за кухонным столом «за картами», пили и смеялись. Лэндо угощал Чубакку сушеной рыбой и белыми, душистыми клочками, которые они с хозяином звали «кальмаром».

Телефон хозяина звякнул, выдернув Чубакку из воспоминаний. Поведя носом, пес почувствовал запах страха и поежился.

— Крифф! Я так и знал, — простонал хозяин. — Придется вызывать «артиллерию».

Он поднес телефон к уху.

— Алло… да, Хан Соло… чего?! Он сообщил… Ясно.

Сунув телефон в карман и повторяя «Крифф, крифф, крифф», хозяин быстро оглядывался по сторонам. Чубакка заворчал: ему абсолютно не нравились волны гнева, растерянности и злости, исходившие от хозяина.

— Сиди тихо, понял, Чубакка? — быстро сказал ему хозяин. — Придется помочь Люку. Я скоро вернусь.

Поспешно открыв дверь, хозяин выскочил на улицу и, засунув руки в карманы, пошел по тому же пути, что Люк и Кеноби. Чубакка заскулил и поскреб когтями по сиденью, когда он исчез. Это было плохое место… А теперь туда пошел и хозяин.

Чубакка приоткрыл рот, втягивая запахи сквозь приоткрытое окно, и сидел не двигаясь. Он должен быть готов в любой момент – сорваться, бежать, спасать, драться – уже не с уличной собакой, посмевшей приблизиться к «Соколу», а с кем-то более опасным. Но Чубакка будет готов на все – ради своего хозяина.

И чувства, неожиданно появившегося у него в животе, не было имени. Как всегда, он просто знал, что что-то не так, и зарычал на невидимого противника, чувствуя, как встала дыбом шерсть на загривке. Развернувшись на сиденье, уперся лбом в окно — и ничего. Заскулил, тявкнул, встав передними лапами на подоконник. Хозяин умел опускать стекло, чтобы Чубакка мог высунуть голову. Его умный, заботливый хозяин… нуждался в Чубакке.

Лапа соскользнула вниз и словно провалилась. Медленно, под немигающим взглядом пса, стекло начало опускаться. Когда он понял, что путь свободен, прыгнул — лапы ударились об асфальт и загудели — и поспешил вперед, следуя за запахом хозяина. 

Пролез под забором, без единого звука подкрался ближе к зданию. Запахи страха, злости и боли стали нестерпимыми, но Чубакка упрямо следовал за нотками его хозяина, огрызаясь на невидимых, пытающихся сбить со следа чужаков.

Из-за угла сильно потянуло гнилью — кажется, именно оттуда выгружали мусор; туда же направился Чубакка. Хозяин просил быть тихим, и он, навострив уши, промчался вдоль стены темно-рыжей тенью. Все правильно… он рядом… он…

Замерев и склонив голову набок, Чубакка уставился на огромные двери перед собой. За ними был хозяин, но как их открыть?

Он подошел ближе и принюхался, изучая каждую клеточку барьера между ними. Пошевелив усами, медленно поднял голову, следуя за чужим, едва уловимым запахом. Он сосредотачивался чуть выше, у странного черного пятна.

Чубакка поднялся на задние лапы, пытаясь достать до него, и тут же услышал слабые крики. Это был Люк, незнакомый человек — и его хозяин. Они боялись, очень сильно, и пытались в кого-то палить огнем. Чубакка тявкнул и, вытянув шею, уткнулся в пятно носом. Стало больно, но он терпел — потому что дверь внезапно зашумела, и, хотя запах гнили стала сильнее, еще сильнее стали чувства его хозяина.

— Скорее, вперед! — раздался его голос. Чубакка спрыгнул на землю и бросился встретить его.

Его обдало запахами крови и пота, почти перебившими слабый цветочный аромат.

— Что за ходячий коврик?! — взвизгнул женский голос. Стоявшая перед ним девушка в грязном белом костюме держала наготове оружие. Чубакка рыкнул — ее тон ему не понравился, как то, что так близко к оружию был хозяин. 

— Дружок, это ты? — воскликнул хозяин, появляясь рядом. Он тоже был весь в грязи, но это не помешало Чубакке броситься к нему и прижаться боком к ногам. Пальцы хозяина расчесали его шерсть, и он бешено завилял хвостом. Они снова были вместе.

— Ты открыл нам дверь? Какая же ты умница! Умница! Как ты нашел нас?

— Давай обсудим это позже, а? — спросил Люк, такой же грязный и запыхавшийся. 

Чубакка быстро побежал вперед, ведя людей обратно к «Соколу», но те отстали. Хозяин и Люк пытались помочь девушке, которая явно была слабее их обоих и тихо шипела от боли. В конце концов, хозяин поднял ее на руки и побежал к забору. Чубакка отметил, что Кеноби с ними не было, но не стал зацикливаться на этой мысли. Едва убедившись, что все трое пролезли через отверстие, он прибавил скорость и ощерился. Пока его не было, кто-то чужой оказался рядом с «Соколом».

С громким лаем он завернул за угол и одним прыжком оказался у окна, которое оставил открытым. Сидевший на месте хозяина человек дернулся, но он был слишком медленным, а перед глазами Чубакки стояла красная пелена. Никто не смел прикасаться к вещам его хозяина без разрешения.

Он прыгнул, работая когтями и зубами, рычал, разрывая ткань и впиваясь в кожу, упивался вкусом и запахом крови. Если человек пытался бить его в ответ, пес этого даже не чувствовал. Каким-то образом человек вывалился из «Сокола» наружу, прямо под ноги хозяину, и со стоном перекатился на живот. С яростным рыком Чубакка спрыгнул к нему, но хозяин сказал:

— Стой! — и он тут же остановился. Рычание еще щекотало горло, но пелена перед глазами рассеялась. Голос хозяина указал, что он выполнил свой долг.

— Открой мне двери, Люк.

Положив девушку на заднее сиденье, хозяин быстро сел за руль. Чубакка продолжал сверлить взглядом чужака, пока снова не услышал его голос. Люк занял место рядом, и Чубакке пришлось устроиться у заднего сиденья, где лежала девушка. Ее лицо, ноги и руки были в крови, и она сжалась в клубок, тяжело дыша. Ей было больно.

— Люк, ты все отправил? — спросила она, пока хозяин приводил «Сокол» в движение. Мимо окон над головой Чубакки промелькнули каменные стены.

— Да, Лея, не волнуйся. Все записи у службы безопасности, — торопливо откликнулся Люк, обернувшись на нее. Он сильно беспокоился за нее — как и хозяин, хотя он не отрывался от дороги.

Девушка кивнула, устало закрыв глаза. Несмотря на первое негативное впечатление, сейчас она начала нравиться Чубакке. У нее было оружие, но она не причинила вреда хозяину — он даже обнимал ее на пути к машине. Чубакке всегда было достаточно и меньшего. Он вытянул шею и провел языком по ее ноге, там, где, как ему казалось, боль была сильнее, а потом еще раз и еще, принюхиваясь к ее ощущениям.

Девушка вздрогнула, а затем хмыкнула.

— Собака… думаешь, ты поможешь мне? Отстань…

Встав на ноги и пошатнувшись, когда машина резко свернула влево, Чубакка облизал лежащую на сиденье руку. Девушка тихо засмеялась.

— А ты настойчивый…

— Чубакка не будет подчиняться тебе, принцесса, — сообщил хозяин, пока Люк говорил с кем-то по телефону. — Он не человек.

— Чубакка… — повторила девушка. — А я Лея.

— Хан! Черный джип…

— Прямо за нами, да! — рявкнул хозяин, и машина явно набрала скорость.

Лея тихо выругалась, когда рядом раздались резкие гудки. Чубакке не нравилось, что они едут так быстро, и он быстро лег на живот, вцепившись лапами в коврики.

— Стой… — начал Люк. — Здесь тупик!

— Уверен?

В следующую секунду машину резко занесло, и Чубакка ткнулся носом в сиденье.

— Я знаю Мимбан лучше, чем Кореллию, Люк. Иначе Кеноби не пришел бы ко мне.

Эти слова хозяина вызвали волну горечи и у Леи, и у ее брата, Люка (Чубакка быстро узнал в их запахах одинаковые нотки), и Чубакка тихо заскулил.

— Я никогда не забуду его помощь, — сказала Лея.

— Бен стал членом моей семьи, — добавил Люк.

— Он погиб не зря, — откликнулся Хан, кивнув на телефон в его руке. — Что сказала его артиллерия?

— Они ждут нас в больнице. Другая группа уже едет к Палпатину.

— Отлично. Кажется, мы справляемся, — сообщил он, и Чубакка понял, что это адресовано ему. Он протиснулся между двумя сиденьями и лизнул хозяина в щеку, а затем потянулся в сторону Люка. Оба засмеялись.

Следующие несколько часов стояла суматоха. Едва они оказались в большом белом здании, куда-то забрали Лею, а хозяина и Люка окружили незнакомые люди. Чубакка не отходил от него, бросая суровые взгляды на каждого, кто пытался прогнать его от постели, куда хозяина уложил «врач», чтобы осмотреть раны. После этого они встретились с Люком и вместе направились к Лее по широкому коридору.

Она лежала под плотными белыми простынями, чисто вымытая и пахнущая чем-то сладким. Чубакка ткнул носом ее руку, и она тихо засмеялась, погладив его лоб. Люк тем временем объяснял, что Палпатина задержали прямо в его кабинете, что служба безопасности начала проверку в отношении полиции и прокуратуры, что Генерал Джан Додонна намерен возбудить уголовное дело по нескольким статьям, и что родители Леи и «Алдераан» будут реабилитированы. В конце он положил рядом с ее кроватью бело-синий телефон. 

— Спасибо, Люк, — ответила Лея. — Из тебя выйдет отличный учитель —рассказываешь все коротко и по делу.

Парень засмеялся, покачав головой. Когда Лея перевела взгляд на хозяина, что-то в ней изменилось. Разумеется, ни он, ни Люк, ничего не заметили, но Чубакку, с его острым нюхом, было не провести.

— И тебе спасибо, Хан. Я помню, что Бен Кеноби пообещал тебе; все будет сделано.

Хозяин хмыкнул и потрепал Чубакку между ушами, едва не задев пальцы Леи.

— Спасибо, принцесса. Скорее выздоравливай и возвращайся к созданию лекарств в своем чудесном «Явине».

Чубакка повел носом. Охватившие их чувства друг к другу во многом были схожи. Ему было знакомо такое состояние хозяина — до сегодняшнего дня его часто пробуждали другие женщины. Но в этот раз тут было что-то другое, более… насыщенное, глубокое. Забота. Хозяин искренне заботился о Лее. 

Его рука потянула Чубакку за ошейник.

— Пока, ребята. Берегите себя, — сказал он. Уже в машине, направляясь домой по темноте, хозяин сказал Чубакке:

— Когда мы нашли Лею, она сходу заявила, что не знает, кто мы, но отныне мы будем делать все, что она скажет — слишком важно то, что она услышала, пока ее пытали. Твою ж мать, как это звучит… После того как застрелили Кеноби, они придумала выбраться через мусоропровод, откуда ты и вытащил нас. Спасибо, дружок.

Усмехнувшись, он добавил:

— Я еще подумал: или убью ее, или влюблюсь… 

Хотя на последних словах голос хозяина звучал весело, что-то в его словах заставило Чубакку насторожиться. Все, что было связано с Леей, вызывало у хозяина сильные чувства, волнующие и лишенные обычной беззаботности.

Это не изменилось и при их следующей встрече, когда Лея встретила их обоих за обедом в перерыве между поездками по городу — вся в белом, с тем же запахом цветов. Погладив Чуи по голове, она разговаривала с хозяином, улыбалась и смеялась. А хозяин делал то же самое,что и всегда, когда слышал ее голос из своего телефона. 

Не изменилось, когда они вместе гуляли в парке и Чубакка был еще более внимателен, чем обычно: теперь он защищал сразу двоих. Пару раз к ним присоединялся и Люк. Чубакка даже гавкнул, когда однажды услышал в голосе хозяина искреннее изумление — как это он мог не знать, что Люк и Лея брат и сестра? Он понятия не имел, что значит «генетическая экспертиза» и «разлученные двойняшки», но, видимо, это были хорошие слова. Хозяин прямо-таки излучал счастье.

Не изменилось, и когда они приехали в дом Леи — огромное светлое место с окнами, через которые Чубакка мог видеть город. Картина его заворожила, и он провел у окна весь вечер, едва прислушиваясь, чем там занимаются хозяин и Лея. Заглянув в комнату ночью, он увидел их спящими в объятиях друг друга. Вздохнув, Чубакка лег на ковер и закрыл глаза. Их с хозяином всегда было двое, но теперь, когда появилась Лея… он был совсем не против троих: Лея и хозяин любили друг друга.

…вот почему он не мог прийти в себя от шока, когда однажды зимой в местечке под названием Хот, хозяин хлопнул дверью и ушел, оставив Лею плакать на кухне. Чубакка пытался лизнуть ее в лицо, но в итоге она обхватила его за шею, поливая слезами плечо. Не очень-то удобная поза, но что поделаешь.

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо, Чубакка! Посиделки с Лэндо по вечерам это прекрасно, но Чандрила — совсем другое дело… большой город, новые возможности. Какая разница, что хозяин «Кесселя» мой знакомый? В этой компании он мог бы зарабатывать гораздо больше, чем работая курьером на «Соколе», понимаешь? Чего он так взбесился, я просто предложила… Крифф, плевать. Я уеду туда через полгода и стану медицинским советником в местном офисе «Явина». А он пускай делает что хочет! Надоело…

Когда хозяин не вернулся через несколько часов, Чубакка забеспокоился и начал лаять на Лею, пока, взяв поводок, та не пошла с ним на улицу. Он приоткрыл рот, вдыхая чистый воздух и разыскивая следы хозяина, и резко потянул ее вперед.

— Куда ты, Чубакка? Подожди, помедленнее, я упаду…

Но это было все равно что просить «Сокол» ехать без хозяина за рулем. Чубакка рвался вперед, скуля и тявкая — как же она не понимает, что они должны спешить?

Они нашли хозяина у стены дома, откуда доносились теплые запахи еды и алкоголя. Его щеки покраснели от мороза, и он был очень, очень холодным.

— Господи, Хан! Хан, что с тобой? Помогите! — закричала Лея, пока Чубакка тянул его за рукав и бешено лизал лицо, пытаясь привести в чувство, но он только слабо замычал в ответ. Когда подбежали двое мужчин, Лея с трудом оттащила Чубакку, чтобы они могли поднять его и отнести в дом.

— Они просто помогут Хану, Чубакка, успокойся..

— Перепил он, дорогуша, — сообщил один из чужаков, но Лея, в которой боролись гнев и страх, только вздохнула в ответ.

Ночь хозяин провел на диване под горой одеял, а Чубакка спал на полу рядом, шевеля ушами, когда слышал всхлипывания Леи. Утром хозяин сам пошел к ней.

— Какой же ты идиот! — кричала на него Лея. — А если бы ты замерз насмерть? Слава Богу, что Чубакка почуял неладное!

— Чубакка. Мой ангел-хранитель…

— Хан, я предложила тебе работу в Чандриле не потому, что считаю, что здесь ты никто. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой и верю, что в сервисной службе «Кесселя» ты справишься. Ты ведь учился на механика. И тебе там всегда помогут.

— Лея…

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю. Хорошо, давай попробуем.

Уши Чубакки дернулись от пронзительного, совершенно несвойственного Лее визга, который внезапно прорезал воздух. А вот смех хозяина заставил его расслабиться.

Весной они уехали из Мимбана еще раз, в лес, который Лея называла «Эндор». Собралось много людей, включая Люка и Лэндо, было много еды, играла музыка (правда, в этот раз хозяин попросил Чубакку не выть). Он был в черном костюме, а Лея в белом платье, и они стояли в окружении цветов, а затем обняли друг друга под общие аплодисменты. Позже Чубакка сидел рядом с ними, с удовольствием ловя ртом кусочки еды, которые подкидывал в воздух хозяин, и наслаждался весельем вокруг него. «Свадьба» — повторяли люди, и Чубакка решил, что это слово ему очень нравится. В их деревянный дом принесли много ярких свертков, и Чубакка так увлекся, обнюхивая каждый из них, что и не заметил, куда пропали хозяин и Лея. Они часто закрывали свою дверь дома, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Чубакка сделал тоже что и всегда — лег на пол, мордой к входной двери, и заснул, готовый вскочить и броситься на защиту его людей по первому зову чутья.

Проведя несколько дней и ночей в «Эндоре», они вернулись домой — только чтобы совсем скоро уехать снова. Когда квартира Леи, в которой они жили последние месяцы, опустела, Чубакка отправился в самое длинное путешествие на «Соколе» в своей жизни. Они с Леей и хозяином выехали на рассвете, а приехали, когда солнце уже скрылось. Их встретил новый город — и хотя звуки и запахи остались те же, к ним примешивалась новая, незнакомая нотка, к которой Чубакке предстояло привыкнуть. Хозяин называл ее «Чандрила».

Теперь они жили не в большом высоком доме, а в отдельном деревянном, с белым крыльцом и темной крышей, который был гораздо больше и красивее, чем в «Эндоре». Правда, теперь в распоряжении у Чубакки был не целый лес, а небольшой уголок с парой деревьев и цветочными кустами, под которыми он мог спать до вечера, пока хозяин не вернется с работы.

Когда он отказался взять с собой Чубакку в первый раз, того пришлось силой загонять домой. Он провел весь день, лежа на крыльце и угрюмо разглядывая привязавший его поводок. Утром хозяин и Лея в один голос сказали, что он должен охранять этот дом, и он охранял, будучи при этом глубоко обиженным. Он не драл мебель; не таскал еду со стола; даже не скребся в дверь комнаты, если они ее закрывали. Что он сделал не так?

— Дружок, — ласково сказал хозяин, гладя его между ушами — так, как любил Чубакка, но сейчас он даже не повернул головы. — Прости, у меня новая работа и я не могу брать тебя с собой. Зато здесь у тебя собственный маленький дворик, где ты можешь гулять весь день, даже не дожидаясь нас — у тебя есть своя дверца.

— И мы всегда будем брать тебя с собой в парк, — добавила Лея. — Честное слово.

Чубакка фыркнул в ответ и лениво перевернулся набок, подставляя живот. Хозяин засмеялся.

— Ах ты хитрец! Ладно, ладно…

Встав на колени, он как следует почесал его, не забыв провести руками подмышками, в то время как Лея гладила Чубакку по голове и чесала за ухом. Удовольствия оказалось так много, что у Чубакки отвисла челюсть и язык вывалился наружу. Он прикрыл глаза, желая, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

— Он еще и улыбается!

Хорошо, решил Чубакка, когда хозяин и Лея сели за стол и поставили на пол перед ним миску с едой. Если они будут делать это каждый вечер после того, как оставляют его одного, он простит их. Может быть.

Его собственный «дворик» оказался не так уж плох, и он проводил день за днем, ловя ртом мух или гоняя птиц, которые норовили полакомиться его едой. Иногда, если он был не голоден, он оставлял еду на траве и издали наблюдал, как бестолковые создания набивают себе брюхо. Когда хозяин заметил это в первый раз, то долго не мог перестать смеяться.

— Не могу понять Чубакка, альтруист ты или коварный хищник, который хочет, чтобы жертва была посытнее. Ох, повеселится с тобой Лея…

Она, как и хозяин, по-прежнему встречала его каждый вечер, гладя по голове и почесывая за ухом. Но кое-что менялось, и чутье подсказывало Чубакке, что в этом как-то замешан его хозяин.

Лея росла. Нет, она не становилась выше, как дерево — все больше становился ее живот, словно днем на работе она только и делала, что ела. Изменился и ее запах — теперь к нему примешивались слабые сладкие нотки, и Чубакка подолгу стоял, обнюхивая ее живот и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Даже лизал его: вдруг это какая-то странная болезнь? Поначалу Лея ходила хмурая и долго стояла, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

— Почему сейчас, Чубакка? В кои-то веки мне не нужно разрываться между учебой и работой. Я так много хотела сделать, так много успеть… Но я люблю Хана и уже люблю нашего малыша. Ох, я не знаю, что с нами будет…

Часто она поздно возвращалась домой, и тогда хозяин гулял с Чубаккой по улицам в одиночестве.

— Что мне делать, Чубакка? Я никогда не представлял себя в роли отца. Моему до меня дела не было, все копался в своих грузовиках. Малыш будет таким маленьким, беспомощным… я не имею права его подвести. И я люблю Лею… Ладно — поговорим об этом, когда все будет хорошо.

Что-то ускользало от внимания Чубакки, и он никак не мог понять, что. Но чутье подсказывало, что Лея и хозяин нуждались в утешении, и он давал его им, как умел. Кажется, это работало — дома хозяин улыбался и постоянно обнимал Лею, гладя руками «его маленького бойца». И все-таки, что все это значило?

Однажды утром, когда хозяин и Лея были дома, Лея вскрикнула.

— Хан!

Чубакка был быстрее. Громко лая, он ворвался на кухню и бешено огляделся по сторонам, напрягая нюх, но ничего опасного не обнаружил. Лея стояла у стола, обхватив руками живот, и он медленно приблизился к ней, надеясь наконец понять, что к чему.

— Что?! — Хан промчался мимо и встал рядом с ней. — Что-то с ребенком?

— Да, — прошептала Лея. — Он… он шевелится, Хан. Клянусь, он толкнул меня!

Чубакка в недоумении склонил голову набок, но для хозяина, кажется, все было ясно. Он рассмеялся и прижался лицом к ее животу.

— Показываешь характер, сынок? Давай, давай еще раз, для папы…

Лея затаила дыхание. Даже Чубакка затих, чувствуя, что сейчас должно произойти нечто важное.

— Ха!

Хозяин отстранился и посмотрел в глаза Лее.

— Он меня узнал? Принцесса, он узнал меня!

— Конечно, узнал, — улыбнулась Лея. А вот Чубакка гавкнул. Да что, черт возьми, происходит? Почему сначала Лея кричит, словно ей плохо, а затем они с хозяином смеются? Что за… люди?

Хозяин развеселился еще больше.

— Смотри, он тоже хочет! Ты хочешь поздороваться, да, Чубакка? Иди, иди сюда.

Он поманил его ближе и пальцем указал место на животе Леи.

— Вот сюда, давай…

Чубакка послушно ткнулся носом в кожу под тканью. Сначала он ничего не почувствовал, но затем — о, чудо! — что-то толкнуло его в ответ. Он отстранился, ошеломленно глядя в глаза Лее и хозяину.

— Это наш сын, Чубакка, — сказала она. — Мой и Хана, понимаешь? Наш ребенок.

— Маленький Соло, — подхватил хозяин. — Ты понимаешь, дружок? Понимаешь?

Чубакка снова прижался носом к животу и втянул воздух. Там, внутри Леи, было что-то маленькое и живое…

…и со временем, когда живот стал еще больше и Лея больше не могла наклоняться к нему, чтобы погладить, Чубакка начал понимать. Это была естественная часть жизни собак — и, очевидно, людей тоже. Его первым побуждением было позаботиться о малыше внутри Леи, но, поскольку тот все еще был внутри, Чубакка просто лизал ее в живот и подолгу смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что тот сделает в ответ. Иногда малыш бездействовал; иногда толкался в ответ, вызывая смех у Леи и заставляя Чубакку вилять хвостом. Ребенок узнавал его. 

— Он любит тебя, Чубакка, — говорила Лея. — Я это чувствую. Больше всего он радуется, когда ты рядом. Только не говори Хану, ладно?

Прошли дни, когда отовсюду доносилась странная музыка, а их дом и дворик озарили яркие огни, и на кухне появилось светящееся дерево, увешанное странными предметами. Чубакка понюхал их и фыркнул — ни есть, ни даже лизнуть их у него желания не возникло. Зато он с удовольствием съел свою долю огромной жареной птицы с травами, которую приготовила Лея, и даже попробовал овощи. К ним ненадолго приехали Люк и Лэндо, а один раз обедала высокая женщина в белом, которую Лея называла «мисс Мотма».

Однажды утром, когда по телевизору напоминали «отпраздновать День мира», Лея снова вскрикнула. В ноздри Чубакке ударил свежий, животный запах, и шерсть у него поднялась дыбом. Малыш! Он подбежал к Лее, заметил влагу на полу, а затем посмотрел на нее, ожидая объяснений. Но Лея осела на стул, громко охая и зовя хозяина, и не обращала на собаку внимания. Тот носился по дому, хватая вещи.

— Еще ведь целая неделя… неделя!

— Скажи это своему сыну! — рявкнула Лея. Чубакка сидел рядом, наблюдая за хозяином и прислушиваясь к ее глубоким вздохам, склонив голову набок.

— Так… вот, надевай пальто. Аккуратно… Чубакка, мы едем к врачу. А ты за старшего, понял? Охраняй дом и наши вещи! Особенно детскую.

Захлопнув дверь перед его носом, хозяин и Лея пошли к машине. Чубакка услышал, как завелся и уехал «Сокол», а затем наступила тишина.

Он огляделся и, заметив упавшую подушку, положил ее обратно на диван. Хозяин сказал о детской – так называлось место рядом с комнатой, где спали он и Лея и откуда еще можно было почуять слабый запах краски. Чубакка отправился туда.

Посередине стояла большая деревянная конструкция, «кроватка», которую ему строго-настрого запретили трогать. Едва Чубакка услышал, что это для малыша, у него пропало даже слабое желание поточить об нее зубы. Рядом лежали стопки ткани и странные фигурки с выпуклыми глазами, которые привез Люк. Улегшись на пушистый ковер, Чубакка положил морду на лапы. С ним комната будет в безопасности.

Он успел обойти весь дом, проверить двор, поесть, поспать и сделать все то же самое еще раз, прежде чем наконец-то услышал знакомый звук. «Сокол» вернулся!

Чубакка бросился к двери, принюхиваясь изо всех сил. Хозяин, Лея… и новый, но вместе с тем такой знакомый запах. Малыш.

Дверь открылась, и Чубакка залаял при виде хозяина.

— Тише, тише! Бен только что уснул, — зашикал хозяин, гладя его по голове свободной рукой. В другой он держал большой сверток — источник того самого запаха. Любопытство заставило Чубакку прикусить язык, и он едва заметил, как его почесала за ухом Лея.

Вместе они прошли на кухню и сели на диван. Чубакка не отрывал глаз от свертка, но хозяин держал его при себе, качая и поглаживая. Он тявкнул, требуя внимания.

— Сидеть, — сказал хозяин и когда Чубакка послушался медленно поднял сверток.

— А вот и Бен Соло. Посмотри, Чубакка.

Чубакка переводил взгляд с живота Леи на маленькое розовое существо с пучком черных волос на лбу. Оно заворочалось и что-то пробормотало.

— Да, Чубакка, — подтвердила Лея и потрогала свой живот. — Это Бен.

Чубакка потянулся вперед, желая рассмотреть его поближе и как следует обнюхать. Бен не был похож ни на Лею, ни на хозяина, но пах определенно ими обоими.

— Ты теперь его защитник, понял, дружок? — спросил хозяин. — Я и Лея твои хозяева, но это твое главное сокровище. Никогда не давай его в обиду. Никогда и никому, обещаешь? Дай мне лапу, если понял.

Чубакка подчинился. Позже в детской он наблюдал, как хныкающего Бена укладывают спать в деревянную «кроватку», рассматривал маленькие ручки и ножки. Это был еще один член его маленькой семьи.

Хан по-прежнему ходил на работу каждый день с небольшим перерывом, но время для Чубакки пролетало незаметно. Он все время был рядом с Леей, смотрел, как она кормит Бена собой, моет и укладывает его спать, как выбрасывает остро пахнущие белые свертки в мусорное ведро и надевает на его тельце другие. В это была определенная закономерность, и, наклонив голову, он пытался понять ее смысл.

Когда Лея уходила в другую комнату за телефоном, Чубакка оставался с Беном один. Он не лаял с тех пор, как понял, что малышу это неприятно, и просто наблюдал, как тот шевелится или спит, ритмично двигая горлом. Иногда, стоило малышу протянуть руку, Чубакка подавался вперед и его носа касались маленькие пальчики. В первый раз малыша это напугало и он отдернул руку, но затем уже более спокойно ощупал переносицу.

— Хан, он просто не отходит от Бена, — как-то заметила Лея, качая малыша на руках; Чубакка наблюдал за ними со своего места у его кроватки.

— Чубакка умница, — сказал хозяин. — Я сказал ему, чтобы он охранял, и именно это он и делает. Не волнуйся, принцесса. Он никогда не обидит нашего сына.

Время шло, и Чубакка видел, что Бен меняется. Большие уши почти скрылись под темными волосами, огромные глаза внимательно разглядывали собачью морду. Он более охотно тянулся к нему руками и ногами сквозь прутья, и Чубакка — если не видела Лея — быстро лизал его куда получится. Еще стало ясно, что малышу нравится, когда Чубакка скулил, тихо и мягко, потому что он сразу переставал хныкать. Учитывая, что Чубакка спал в комнате Бена, хозяин часто радовался, до чего же спокойный у него по ночам ребенок.

Каждое утро Чубакка обнюхивал малыша, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, а тот смеялся, разевая рот, и махал руками. Сжав зубы, Чубакка терпел, пока Бен сидел на полу и дергал его за шерсть, сначала просто так, а затем пытаясь вставать. Он видел его первые шаги; слышал тоненькое «Ма-а-ма», которое заставило Лею разрыдаться; затем «Пфа-ап», отчего сбежал из комнаты хозяин; «Ая Юк» и «Ая Эндо», когда в их дом пришли Люк и Лэндо — одни из немногих людей, которых Чубакка подпускал близко к Бену помимо родителей, — и те расхохотались. Однако Чубакка совершенно не понял, в чем дело, когда Бен сказал «Увака» и все бросились обнимать не малыша, как обычно, а собаку. Странные они все-таки, эти люди…

Чубакка всегда шел туда же, куда и Бен. Это казалось само собой разумеющимся. В ванну, где Лея обмазывала его пеной с ног до головы и поливала водой; на улицу, где Бен сидел за высокой черной сеткой, пока Лея смотрела «в компьютер», и разглядывал небо, поднимая к нему ручки. На прогулки по городу, когда Бен лежал в коляске, которую везла Лея, а Чубакка взглядом заставлял других собак (а иногда и людей) держаться от них подальше. Тихо скулил, пристально глядя в глаза Бену, если тот принимался хныкать, и удовлетворенно лизал ему ноги, когда переставал.

— Уака… — повторял Бен, хлопая глазами, и старательно гладил Чубакку по носу.

Вечерами Бен переходил на руки к хозяину, и естественная любовь к одному переплеталась в Чубакке с неудержимым желанием защищать другого.

Скоро оно достигло пика.

***

Когда Бен уже мог ходить, Лея сообщила хозяину, что готова выйти на работу.

— Всего на полдня, Хан. Миссис Бикс согласилась присматривать за Беном и кормить его. У него столько игрушек, что он даже не заметит моего отсутствия. И Чубакка будет рядом.

— А в офисе без тебя никак не справятся?

— Так я буду лучше понимать, как идут дела в компании. Новый закон может поставить под угрозу наши позиции в сегменте антикоагулянтов. Я не хочу повторения «Алдераана»… Прошу тебя, не волнуйся. Миссис Бикс очень добрая, у нее пятеро внуков.

Хозяин с сомнением посмотрел на Бена, который с интересом листал разноцветную «книжку», тыкая пальцем и восклицая.

— Хорошо… давай попробуем.

На следующий день, к изумлению Чубакки, место Леи за кухонным столом заняла «миссис Бикс». Старуха с рыжим волосами насквозь пропахла кошками, так что у Чубакки не возникло ни малейшего желания приближаться к ней, но он был вынужден находиться с ней в одной комнате, чтобы наблюдать за Беном. Тот немного поплакал после ухода матери, но теперь тихо сидел на полу и играл со своими лупоглазыми фигурками. Маленькие злые глазки миссис Бикс оглядывали комнату, пока она перечисляла вслух недостатки дома: обилие пыли, тусклый цвет стен, некрасивые картины и недостаток книг. Чубакка мало что понял из ее бормотания, но чутье подсказывало ему, что этой подозрительной женщине было не место в доме его семьи.

Лею, которая вернулась вскоре после обеда, он встретил громким лаем, надеясь, что она придет в себя. Быстро погладив его по голове, она подошла к миссис Бикс и взяла Бена на руки. Тот провозгласил «Мама!» и радостно обнял ее за шею.

— Все хорошо, миссис Бикс? – спросила Лея. Старуха широко улыбнулась.

— Конечно. Бен славный малыш, но очень мало ест. Вы не думали, что ему мешает присутствие собаки?

Лея оглянулась на Чубакку и нахмурилась.

— Нет, не думала. Я не заставляю его есть, если он не хочет. Они с Чубаккой прекрасно ладят, и мы сделали все прививки — и людям, и собакам.

Старуха цокнула языком.

— Дело ваше. Мой старший внук вообще не мог есть, если слышал лай собаки. Вы уверены в этой?

— Абсолютно, — твердо ответила Лея и положила руку на голову Чубакки. Тот выпрямился, не мигая глядя в глаза миссис Бикс. На горизонте явно зрела гроза.

Старуха вернулась на следующий день, а затем еще раз и еще. Чубакка даже не трудился вилять хвостом при ее появлении и сейчас молча смотрел, как она накладывает еду Бену.

— Поверить не могу, что они держат эту тварь в доме… — бормотала старуха, искоса поглядывая на него. — Кто вообще знает, что у него на уме?

— Увака! — провозгласил Бен, размахивая ложкой. Чубакка подошел к нему, ткнул носом в ножку и услышал довольный смех. Миссис Бикс смотрела на него с отвращением.

Она принесла Бену новую игрушку — странное белое тело на четырех лапах, заканчивающихся шариками, и мордой с черными ушами.

— Это собака-робот. Их продает мой зять, — пояснила старуха удивленным хозяину и Лее. — Он умеет лаять, вилять хвостом и двигаться, следуя за голосом. Бен милый и умный мальчик, но он слишком мал, чтобы всерьез играть с… большой собакой.

— Миссис Бикс, мы не можем…

— Чепуха! Конечно, можете, — отмахнулась от хозяина старуха и улыбнулась так, что Чубакка даже отвернулся. — Я уже вставила в него батарейки. Давайте попробуем.

Удивительно, но Бену и его родителям понравился провонявший кошками странный подарок. Бен называл его «лобот», радостно прыгал и хлопал в ладоши и наблюдал, как тот катается по комнате. Пару раз «лобот» близко подъезжал к Чубакке, и тот недоуменно смотрел в светящиеся зеленые глаза, пытаясь понять, чего же в нем такого замечательного. От кислого кошачьего запаха он чихал (что вызывало смех у Бена) и, в конце концов, недовольно глянув на миссис Бикс, пошел и лег за кресло в углу, куда до сих пор не добрался робот. Накануне Бен много плакал, чего не случалось очень давно, и Чубакка совсем не выспался. Успокоенный звуком его смеха, он позволил себе прикрыть глаза.

Во сне он видел себя рядом с Беном, как и вчера. Тот носился по лужайке, размахивая разноцветными деревяшками, пока Лея сидела за компьютером на крыльце, а хозяин пропадал в своем «Соколе». Чубакка следовал по пятам за малышом, который падал и упорно поднимался на ноги, двигаясь вперед и остановившись лишь раз, чтобы потрогать сладко пахнущие цветы. На голову ему присела бабочка и взмыла в воздух прежде, чем Чубакка мог до нее дотянуться. Неожиданно, Бен начал плакать. Чубакка заскулил — бабочка не могла причинить ему вреда, он бы знал, успел…

Он резко открыл глаза и понял, что это был не сон. Бен действительно плакал – громко, сжавшись в клубочек на своей кровати и закрыв лицо руками. А маленькая воняющая тварюга наскакивала на кровать и тявкала на него, размахивая хвостом и мигая зелеными глазищами, кружа вокруг своей оси и снова атакуя. Старухи нигде не было видно.

Чубакка был рядом в мгновение ока. Сперва он гавкнул, но «лобот» никак не отреагировал. Затем ткнул его лапой и, не встретив сопротивления, опрокинул на пол и даже рыкнул. Бен затих, осторожно подполз ближе и смотрел, как странное существо шевелит в воздухе ногами.

— Увака?

Чубакка почувствовал, как его шеи коснулась маленькая ладонь. Он повернулся и посмотрел в заплаканные глаза Бена. Этот малыш не должен бояться. Только не тогда, когда рядом Чубакка.

Он быстро взял в зубы «лобота» и, не обращая внимания на странные вибрации во рту, отшвырнул его прочь. Раздался стук, и странные звуки стали тише, а Чубакка снова сел рядом с Беном.

— Увака хоосий, — сказал Бен. Из-под его густых темных волос торчал кончик уха, и именно его лизнул Чубакка. Бен отпрянул и засмеялся.

Дверь детской открылась и заглянула миссис Бикс — судя по всему, только что проснувшись.

— Что здесь… — она увидела игрушку и вскрикнула. — Что ты сделал, паршивец?!

Старуха подняла робота и поставила на ноги, но тот не двигался.

— Увака хоосий, — повторил Бен, хмуро глядя на «лобота». — Есть. Идем есть.

Он сполз с кровати и вышел в открытую дверь, направляясь к кухне. Чубакка пошел следом и был готов поклясться, что миссис Бикс махнула ногой совсем рядом. Но Бен был уже далеко, поэтому это можно было оставить без внимания.

Когда с работы вернулся Хан, ему немедленно показали поцарапанного робота и указали на Чубакку, который имел наглость спокойно лежать у стола и наблюдать за Беном, который ел яблоко.

— …эту собаку нужно посадить на цепь. Сегодня он оцарапал робота, а завтра, не дай бог, пострадает ваш сын!

Хозяин поковырялся в животе «лобота» и поставил игрушку на пол. Зажглись зеленые глаза, и Бен испуганно замычал, вжимаясь спиной в кресло и мотая головой.

— Папа-папа-папа!

Чубакка издал низкий рык, стоило тварюге подкатиться ближе.

— Кажется, Бен его боится, миссис Бикс, — покачал головой хозяин, поспешно спрятав «лобота». — А Чубакка встал на его защиту и перестарался. Простите.

На следующий день миссис Бикс не пришла, и Лее пришлось остаться дома. Она едва ли сказала пару слов Бену, то разговаривая по телефону, то возвращаясь к компьютеру и ворчала на «обидчивых куриц». Чубакка же слушал, как разговаривает сам с собой Бен, и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Чутье подсказывало, что больше в их доме не будет никаких старух…

…но стоило ему решить, что мир в их доме был восстановлен, пришла новая напасть. «Детский сад». Теперь Бен уезжал вместе с хозяином каждое утро, а возвращался с ним или Леей. От него пахло другими людьми и странной едой, и еще он постоянно был занят с разноцветной бумагой и деревянными карандашами, которые постоянно пытался спрятать от соскучившегося Чубакки. Нужны ему эти карандаши…

— Тюбака? — спросил как-то раз Бен и протянул ему листок бумаги с кляксой посередине, окруженной тремя побольше. Чубакка принюхался и наклонил голову, не понимая, что это, но Бен, кажется, был доволен его реакцией.

— Мама, смотри! — крикнул он.

— Отлично, детка, — ответила Лея и тут же вернулась к телефону.

— Папа, папа, это ты…

— Молодец, малыш!

Чубакка невольно удивился, как хозяин смог увидеть Бена, едва повернув голову.

«Рисунки» заполонили все — кухню, детскую, гостиную. Чубакка не понимал, чего интересного в том, чтобы возить карандашом по бумаге, но Бену нравилось, и это было самое главное. Хозяин тоже был доволен — ерошил малышу волосы и подносил бумагу к глазам, чтобы лучше видеть, а Лея хранила один из листков у своей кровати, за настольной лампой.

Позже он нашел себе новое занятие: сидел и медленно говорил сам с собой, держа в руках еще больше листов бумаги, а Чубакка слушал, время от времени проваливаясь в сон. Он скучал по тем дням, когда мог наблюдать за Беном, приносить ему мячик и возить на «санках», когда выпадал снег, а хозяин и Лея смотрели на них и смеялись. Хотя Бен по-прежнему прятал уши под длинными волосами, он становился выше, быстрее и сильнее и наконец-то начал звать Чубакку по имени. Он желал ему спокойной ночи и прощался перед тем, как сесть в машину, которая увезет его куда-то далеко – сначала в «детский сад», затем в «школу». Отпустив когда-то хозяина, Чубакка не следовал и за его ребенком, а лежал на крыльце и ждал, пока солнце опустится ниже и он снова услышит знакомые голоса.


	2. Глава 2

— Я больше не могу!

Хлопнув дверью, Бен выскочил во дворик, излучая злость. Лежавший на лужайке Чубакка лениво поднял голову.

— За что меня наказывать, а? Джо первый начал! Он тыкал в меня ручкой весь урок! — заявил Бен Чубакке, сев на траву и скрестив руки на груди. — А в столовой сказал, что я уродец и что рисунки у меня дурацкие. Я не виноват, что кетчуп попал ему в рюкзак…

Малыш хозяина был обижен и расстроен. Чубакка вытянул шею и лизнул его голую коленку, совсем как в детстве. Бен вздохнул.

— Папа обещал поговорить с его отцом, но я знаю, что он забудет. Он всегда забывает. Помнишь рождественскую вечеринку во втором классе, Чубакка? Они с мамой даже не смогли купить печенье, и со мной никто не разговаривал.

Чубакка вздохнул. Спина все еще продолжала ныть, хотя он уже очень давно не прыгал и не бегал так, как раньше. Куда приятнее стало проводить все время вот так, подставляя спину солнцу и тихо наблюдая, как вокруг движется мир. Хозяин появлялся, рассуждал о «трансмиссиях» и «логистике» и исчезал, Лея приезжала поздно и уезжала очень рано, а Бен приходил из школы днем и садился делать уроки. Это включало в себя еще больше бумаги и карандашей, разговоров с самим собой и стука, с которым в стену врезалась очередная вещь. Бен часто швырял книги и одежду, когда был один, а однажды утром даже разбил на кухне чашку. Он клялся, что это вышло случайно, но хозяин и Лея все равно были очень сердиты. Они сказали, что в десять лет он уже должен уметь держать себя в руках и общаться с людьми.

— Мы поговорим с тобой вечером, Бен, — пообещал хозяин, смягчив суровый тон слабой улыбкой.

Бен пошел спать, так и не дождавшись родителей, и долго не мог заснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок и вздыхая. Лежавший у его двери Чубакка все слышал и даже привел к ней зевающего и растрепанного хозяина.

— Что такое, Чубакка? Ну… Бен? Ложись спать, тебе рано вставать.

— Я не могу уснуть, папа.

— Хм... Мне всегда помогает уснуть звездное небо. Закрой глаза и постарайся сосчитать все звезды, которые видишь перед глазами. Некоторые из них светят слабо, так что будь очень внимателен. Обещаешь мне?

— Да.

Бен уснул, но перед этим Чубакка слышал тихие всхлипы и шепот:

— Обними меня, папа…

Когда-то давно Чубакка решил, что город Мимбан был сложным и полным противоположностей. Со временем он понял, что в семье хозяина сложностей было не меньше. Моменты, когда все трое смеялись перед телевизором и ходили в парк, сменялись напряженным молчанием или громкими криками. Лея обвиняла хозяина, что он все время пропадает в гараже, он ее в том, что она живет на работе, а Бен либо прятался в своей комнате, либо оправдывался за очередную ссору в школе.

— Я не знаю, Хан, — прошептала Лея, когда Бен в очередной раз понурил голову и отправился в свою комнату. — Что нам делать? Я думала, совместные выходные и ужины помогут…

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, принцесса. Ты точно сможешь.

— Даже на уроках рисования он не смог найти себе друзей. Послушай… я говорила с Люком…

— Лея, нет.

— Он прекрасный учитель! Ученики его обожают, я читала в Голосети. И он давно предлагал мне помощь с Беном.

— Ты хочешь увезти сына к черту на рога?

— Не говори так, словно я хочу отправить его жить в джунгли Эджан-Клосса! Интернат всего в нескольких часах пути.

Чубакка навострил уши. Отправить малыша… увезти… из дома? Нет, нет, абсолютно исключено!

— Почему? — растерянно спросил Бен на следующий день, и от его беспомощности у Чубакки сжалось сердце. – Что я такого сделал? Я ни с кем не дрался!

— Сынок, разве тебе не нравилось слушать рассказы дяди Люка о великих королях и художниках? — мягко спросила Лея.

— Нравилось. Я люблю дядю Люка. Но почему я должен уехать?

— Ты не поедешь, если не захочешь, — вмешался хозяин.

— Мы просто предлагаем тебе подумать. Дядя Люк преподает в одном из самых перспективных гуманитарных колледжей в стране, и у него много знакомых в музеях и университетах. Ты будешь ездить на выставки, рисовать и читать… найдешь себе друзей.

— Не нужны мне друзья, — буркнул Бен. — У меня есть Чубакка.

В знак подтверждения он погладил его по голове. Лея вздохнула.

— Мы хотим для тебя самого лучшего. Это отличное место, Бен, и ты сможешь приезжать на каникулы и звонить нам.

— Мне хорошо дома, — настаивал Бен. — Здесь меня всегда ждет Чубакка, а мы с вами ходим в парк… иногда.

Бедный малыш был встревожен, и Чубакка облизал его руку. Он не представлял себе этот дом без Бена, поэтому, обернувшись, внимательно посмотрел на хозяина. Вы не бросите малыша. Вы не оставите его одного.

Хозяин покачал головой и почесал собаку под подбородком.

— У меня не было возможности выбирать, как у тебя, сынок — отец отдал меня в обычную бедную школу, — вздохнул он. — Дядя Люк хороший человек и любит тебя. Давай… давай посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Хозяина и Лею расстраивало, что Бен часто грустил и злился, понял Чубакка. Он решил, что отныне будет стараться еще больше, чтобы это изменить. Они снова будут играть в мячик, вместе гулять в парке, а затем, возможно, Чубакка стащит одну из книжек Бена и будет бегать с ней по всему дому, пока может — он помнил, как малыша это веселило.

Однако именно сейчас он почувствовал себя так плохо, как не чувствовал никогда. Ужасно болела спина, дрожали ноги, а есть хотелось все меньше и меньше, зато жажда была нестерпимой. Чубакка не понимал, что происходит, но чутье подсказывало, что приближается нечто, против чего он будет бессилен. Это была не гроза с шумом и молниями, но бесшумный и непредсказуемый хищник, подобный змее, которую они один раз видели на речке. Чубакка до сих пор помнил, как поднялась дыбом шерсть у него на загривке, и сейчас он испытывал похожее чувство. Он скулил, свернувшись в плотный клубок, и однажды даже не смог лизнуть в ответ Бена и хозяина, которые сидели возле него на коленях.

— Нужно отвезти нашего старичка к врачу, — сказал хозяин. — Он прожил с нами больше десяти лет, и я не знаю точно, сколько ему было, когда мы нашли друг друга.

— Расскажешь эту историю еще раз, папа? — попросил Бен, следуя за ним по пятам к машине. Чубакка с трудом забрался на заднее сиденье, куда раньше запрыгивал в мгновение ока, и утомленно прикрыл глаза. Малыш сел рядом и гладил его по спине все время, пока они ехали по городу, а голос хозяина рассказывал о Мимбане и живодерах.

Лежа на столе под ослепительными белыми лампами, Чубакка вполуха слушал незнакомый мужской голос; конечно, если хозяину и Бену угрожала опасность, он бы нашел в себе силы защитить их, но, к счастью, в комнате было безопасно. Он позволял щупать себя и ерошить шерсть, пока слушал о возрасте, прошлом дворняги и нарушении ритма сердца. Слово «кардиомиопатия» вызвало приступ страха у хозяина и паники у Бена.

— Чубакка…Чубакка умрет?

— Собаки не живут вечно. Ваш пес уже прожил достаточно долгую жизнь…

— И проживет еще больше! Мы его вылечим, скажите, что нужно делать! Папа, у мамы же есть лекарства! Ее компания делает лекарства! Она же все даст нам, да?

— Обсудим это позже, Бен. Скажите, доктор, что нам делать?

— Я напишу, какие вы должны найти лекарства, и назначу специальную диету. Это не вылечит кардиомиопатию вашего типа, но продлит собаке жизнь. Возможно, на несколько месяцев.

— Нет!

Чубакка почувствовал, как его обнимают руки Бена, и слабо заскулил. Его малыш не должен так кричать… не должен плакать…

— Мы тебя вылечим, Чубакка. Ты еще всем покажешь. Будешь как… Стивен Хокинг! Он тоже прожил много-много лет, хотя врачи говорили, что скоро он умрет, — говорил Бен.

Дома он сразу бросился к матери, умоляя о помощи.

— Наша компания не делает такие лекарства, сынок, — грустно сказала Лея, пока хозяин, несший Чубакку на руках, осторожно укладывал его на диван.

— Тогда зачем ты вообще там работаешь? — резко спросил Бен.

— Потому что так я могу помочь людям. Обещаю, мы найдем лекарства для Чубакки.

Хозяин, Бен и Лея собрались вокруг него, и больше всего на свете Чубакка хотел подпрыгнуть, покружиться или дать им по очереди лапу, чтобы только заставить чувства жалости и страха исчезнуть. Но он слишком устал и потому мог только поскулить.

— Ты слишком сильно любишь нас, Чубакка, — сказал хозяин. — Обычному собачьему сердцу такое не под силу.

— Я буду спать здесь! — заявил Бен, указывая на кресло рядом. — Я его не оставлю. И если нужно, брошу школу.

— Это ни к чему, Бен. Чубакке просто нужно больше отдыхать и принимать лекарства. Мы все за ним присмотрим, — сказала Лея и обняла сына за плечи.

— У меня больше никого нет, — тихо прошептал Бен; по его щеке скатилась слеза, и его родители обменялись тяжелыми взглядами. — Что я буду без него делать?

Каждое утро он и хозяин выводили Чубакку во двор, чтобы он мог справить нужду, а затем накладывали корм, который принесла Лея. Если в нем и был странный привкус, Чубакка не обращал внимания — он ел только потому, потому что так приказал хозяин. Затем он оставался один, до тех пор, пока из школы не приходил Бен и не усаживался на пол рядом, чтобы делать уроки.

— Ты не хочешь в туалет, Чубакка? Отлично. Смотри, что я нашел — фотографию, где ты в шапке Санта-Клауса. Помнишь этот год? Мы с папой построили снеговика, а ты его описал. А потом мама запекла для тебя целый кусок мяса, а ты отказывался его есть, потому что мы ели другую еду.

Бен прошелся по дворику и собрал все его игрушки: мячик, кусок каната, еще один мячик и резиновую курицу, подкидывал их в воздух и с надеждой смотрел на Чубакку. Но тот мог только вытянуть шею, взять их в зубы и отдать, едва Бен потянет за другой конец. Игры остались в прошлом, и теперь Чубакка мог только смотреть, как играет Бен.

— Если ты умрешь, Чубакка, — сказал он как-то раз, — я уеду в интернат к дяде Люку. Здесь у меня ничего не останется. И у родителей будет меньше хлопот. Они смогут работать хоть целыми сутками.

Чубакка заворчал: как малыш мог быть настолько глуп? Родители любили его, чутье твердило об этом Чубакке с первого дня, как он появился в этом доме. Они могли кричать и злиться друг на друга, но чувство любви никогда не слабело. У него не было вкуса или запаха — должно быть, именно поэтому люди так часто о нем забывали, — но измученному сердцу Чубакки оно приносило облегчение.

— Завтра выходной, и мы проведем на улице весь день, Чубакка, — пообещал ему хозяин. — Я даже убедил Лею ненадолго отложить работу над тендером, представляешь? Чудо!

— Не работать в выходной день? Да уж, — злобно буркнул Бен.

Чубакка вздохнул: ясно же было, что хозяин шутит. Тот просто вздохнул, потрепав сына по плечу.

— Твоя мама всегда была такой, малыш. Мы и встретились только потому, что она была готова пожертвовать жизнью ради того, во что верила.

— А в нас она не верит?

На это у хозяина не было ответа, и он очень, очень расстроился.

О, если бы у Чубакки были силы, он нашел способ собрать их всех вместе, как всегда, когда все вокруг освещается огнями и они приносят домой пахучее дерево, елку. Он должен придумать… он сможет… он должен помочь хозяину, как когда-то тот помог ему… а значит, и Лее… и Бену. Уже выпал снег, а значит, этот день не за горами.

Но сперва он отдохнет. Он слышал, как подъехала машина Леи, а вот и она сама, вошла и спрашивает у хозяина, как Чубакка. Тот заскулил, слабо махнув хвостом: все хорошо, ему просто нужен отдых. Он уснет, а утром они все будут вместе. Как и должно быть.

Когда в доме погас свет, Чубакка закрыл глаза и положил морду на лапы. Сон окутал его, как всегда, и мысли о Бене, который не хотел уезжать из дома, о хозяине, который гладил его по голове, о Лее, которая завтра останется дома, потихоньку начали ускользать, уступая место тьме. Такое бывает, спокойно подумал Чубакка. Скоро он увидит их наяву.

Что-то в его груди дернулось, и тьму накрыла волна холода.


	3. Глава 3

Когда щенок открыл глаза, стояло солнце. Воздух наполняли запахи чужих людей, птиц и кошек – и других собак. Он лежал в маленькой клетке, пол был засыпан опилками, а слева и справа от него тявкали и кружились на месте другие собаки. Бестолковые, радовавшиеся каждому проходившему мимо человеку. Щенок отвернулся и, прищурившись, начал разглядывать оживленную улицу через прозрачное стекло. Наверняка это день будет похож на предыдущий. Он будет спать, есть и ходить туда-сюда по своей клетке, чтобы не затекли лапы. 

— Так, ребята, все в переноски! Едем гулять! — возвестил знакомый голос. Щенок завилял хвостом: переноски значили, что их отвезут в парк, немного погулять и побегать, а если повезет, и найти себе хозяев. Пара других клеток опустела после последней прогулки.

Он позволил пересадить себя в маленький темный ящик и поставить на сиденье машины. Скоро машина остановилась, а затем, его и других щенков выпустили на зеленую лужайку. Щенок любил бегать и прыгать, а еще кататься по земле и протягивать лапу, даже если некому было ее взять. Устав играть сам с собой, он поел и сел у высокого ограждения, наблюдая за ходившими вдалеке людьми. Возможно, кто-то обратит на него внимание. Возможно, он уедет куда-то далеко-далеко… щенку был нужен человек. Очень нужен.

Солнце уже стояло очень высоко. Поднялся ветерок, зашелестела трава и щенка охватила новая волна запахов. Он приоткрыл рот, пытаясь разобраться в возникшей путанице, и неожиданно по его спинке пробежали мурашки. Он узнал один из запахов — смесь кожи, дерева и металла, за которым следовали едва уловимые нотки цветов и… дома.

Хозяин. Слово взялось откуда-то из глубины его разума и принесло с собой странные, не посещавшие его ранее образы. Щенок заскулил, походил из стороны в сторону и наконец, встав на задние лапы, просунул нос сквозь сетку. Сердце билось все быстрее, а лай остальных собак и человеческие голоса слились в тихий невнятный шум.

У него был дом, неожиданно понял щенок, и ему нужно было вернуться туда.

Он встал на все четыре лапы и подпрыгнул, но не смог даже близко подобраться к краю ограждения. А запах становился все слабее, и щенок заскулил, боясь, что потеряет его навсегда. Другие бестолковые собаки тявкали и виляли хвостиками, радуясь каждому человеку, который подходил ближе, но щенку было все равно. Среди них не было его хозяина.

Он пытался прогрызть ограду, но только оцарапал себе пасть.

— Эй, эй, бандит! Кажется, тебе пора обратно в клетку.

Две руки подхватили его под живот и подняли над землей. Вот оно! Извиваясь всем телом, щенок тявкал и махал лапами, пытаясь вырваться, но не мог добраться до державших его рук. Перед его глазами возникла клетка, и распахнутая дверца не сулила ничего хорошего. Едва щенок оказался внутри и хватка ослабла, он попятился назад, сумел развернуться и цапнуть руку. Сверху раздался крик, но на мгновение хватка ослабла, и этого было достаточно.

Вырвавшись, щенок помчался через парк, следуя за стремительно исчезающим запахом хозяина, лавируя между людьми и тявкая, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Он не понимал, как мог оказаться так далеко от хозяина. Что-то пошло не так, совсем не так…

Голос сзади приказывал ему остановиться, но это был всего лишь Терри, и он хотел разлучить его с хозяином, поэтому щенок не собирался обращать внимания на его команды.

Он выскочил на оживленную улицу, когда запах хозяина окончательно потерялся в зловонии машин. Щенок принюхался. «Сокол». Здесь явно был «Сокол»… а за ним следовала огромная синяя повозка, где было много людей. Щенок быстро бросился вперед, протолкался между людьми и наконец сел под сиденьем, слушая тихий рокот двигателя. Он догонит хозяина.

Время от времени повозка останавливаясь, люди входили и заходили, и щенок использовал эти моменты, чтобы высунуть нос и проверить, не сбился ли он с пути. Один раз сбился. Пришлось выйти и побежать назад, чтобы пробраться в другую повозку.

— Смотри, какой красавчик…

— Что за лапочка…

— Это лабрадор?

— Да нет… сенбернар?

— Обычная дворняга.

Щенок не прислушивался к голосам, сосредоточившись на запахе хозяина. Он снова вышел, но новых повозок поблизости не было, поэтому он пошел пешком. Он не так давно поел, поэтому шел быстро и уверенно, сосредоточившись на цели найти хозяина.

Вот и знакомый дом. Щенок радостно тявкнул, поднялся по ступенькам и поскребся в дверь, но его никто не слышал. Тявкнул, но все равно не получил ответа. Ничего, подумал он, опускаясь на пол и сворачиваясь в клубок, чтобы не замерзнуть ночью. Самое главное, что он нашел хозяина.

***

Разбудил его хриплый голос.

— Крифф, это еще что такое?

Это был голос хозяина — звучал немного иначе, но спутать нельзя. Щенок мгновенно проснулся и вскочил, радостно виляя хвостом. Волосы хозяина поседели, лицо избороздили морщины, но это были его глаза, его запах… Щенок нашел его.

— Ты откуда тут взялся? — спросил хозяин, махнув в его сторону сложенной газетой. Щенок тявкнул, удивляясь, почему тот не радуется. Должно быть, к старости людям нужно на это больше времени.

— У меня нет еды, уходи.

С этим словами хозяин развернулся и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Щенок оторопел. Что случилось? Он поскребся в дверь и заскулил, не собираясь никуда уходить. Он скулил, пока не заболело горло, тогда принялся тявкать, и только тогда хозяин снова открыл дверь.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Щенок радостно проскочил мимо него внутрь, оглядываясь по сторонам. Сильно пахло хозяином, немного слабее цветами, но ему недоставало еще одного, третьего запаха… он был в этом уверен, хоть и не помнил почему.

— Эй, ты куда это собрался, а? — окликнул его хозяин. Щенок обернулся, недоуменно склонил голову и тявкнул. Хозяин вздрогнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, и только молча смотрел, как щенок идет к двери одной из комнат. Для этого ему пришлось пройти мимо кухни и он на мгновение замер, припоминая запах жареного мяса в свете белых огней.

Он сел перед закрытой дверью и принюхался. В голове возник новый, сложный образ, смесь звуков и картинок, а еще запахов карандашей и бумаги. Все это объединилось в одно слово. Бен. Но в этой комнате давно никто не бывал, и щенку это не понравилось. Он посмотрел на хозяина, ожидая объяснений.

— Ты… чего тебе там надо?

Щенок тявкнул и протянул ему лапу. Когда он делал это раньше, хозяину всегда нравилось. Сейчас же он был в ужасе.

— Что за чертовщина? Как ты вообще меня нашел? — запинаясь, спросил хозяин. Щенок поспешно подбежал к нему и потерся носом о тапочки. Ну что же он…

В животе заурчало, и щенок поспешно побежал на кухню, где всегда стояла его миска. Но миски не было, в углу стояла только швабра, и это привело щенка в возмущение. Он залаял и обернулся к стулу, где всегда сидела… Лея. Сейчас и там никого не было; судя по всему, она вообще здесь давно не появлялась. Он побежал к двери, ведущей во дворик, но отверстие, через которое он всегда пролезал, тоже исчезло.

— Вроде выпил я вчера немного… — мрачно заявил хозяин, появляясь на пороге кухни и наблюдая за ним. – Этого просто не может быть. Мы похоронили Чубакку двадцать лет назад, прямо там, во дворе! И ты не рыжий, а светлый, — добавил он, обвиняюще ткнув в его сторону пальцем.

Щенок снова наклонил голову.

— Так, вот что. Мы едем в «Такодану». Маз эзоте…зоото… что-то там, она должна об этом что-то знать.

Помедлив, хозяин открыл холодильник и достал оттуда кусок сыра.

— Хочешь?

Щенок радостно тявкнул. Он очень любил сыр, особенно когда его клали на хлеб. Он подошел к столу, где лежала буханка, и в ожидании посмотрел на хозяина.

— Крифф… что сегодня за день? — застонал хозяин.

Они поели вместе на своих обычных местах — хозяин за столом, а щенок рядом с ним. То и дело он ловил на себе взгляды хозяина и тут же принимался вилять хвостом, показывая, как же рад, что они снова встретились.

— Дай посмотрю тебя, — проворчал хозяин после еды. — Лежать.

Щенок тут же упал на пол, с готовностью приподняв лапы. Снова застонав, хозяин быстро пробежался пальцами по его лапам и хвосту.

— Ухоженный… клещей нет. Странно все это…

Поднявшись на ноги, он скомандовал:

— Иди на улицу и жди меня у «Сокола».

Щенок радостно гавкнул и бросился к двери. Наконец-то хозяин снова берет его с собой!

Он послушно сидел и ждал его у машины, невозмутимо оглядываясь по сторонам и рассматривая просыпающуюся улицу. Когда хлопнула дверь и хозяин спустился по ступенькам, щенок быстро поднялся, от радости хлеща себя хвостом по бокам.

— Так, а вот это уже пугает, — пробормотал хозяин, быстро вытирая слезы. — Маз, определенно нужна Маз…

Щенок не понимал, что это значит, но ему было все равно — до тех пор, пока он снова мог ехать с хозяином на переднем сиденье, пусть и сидя на шуршащем пакете. Когда они проехали мимо парка, где всегда гуляли вчетвером, щенок радостно гавкнул и прижался носом к стеклу. Хозяин прочистил горло и прибавил скорость.

Они остановились у низкого коричневого здания, пахнувшего сосисками и пивом. Щенок потрусил следом за хозяином к открытым дверям и оказался в полумраке.

— Хан Соло! — воскликнул чей-то голос. — Тебе как обычно, но без кореллианского?

— Привет, Маз, — ответил хозяин. — Да, спасибо. Можно тебя на пару слов?

Он прошел к столику у окна и сел. Щенок сел рядом, не дожидаясь команды. Скоро к ним подошла низенькая старушка в длинном оранжевом платье и огромных очках, которая держала в руках тарелку с едой. Щенок втянул носом воздух и облизнулся.

— Твой завтрак. Что случилось?

— Это, — сказал хозяин, кивнув на щенка. — Утром ждал меня на крыльце.

Маз причмокнула губами и наклонилась к щенку. От нее пахло едой и теплом,  
и щенок завилял хвостом.

— Выглядит вполне здоровым. Милашка, на вид год или больше. Что не так?

— Он ведет себя, как… Чубакка, понимаешь? Пошел к комнате Бена, смотрел на место Леи, даже хлеб к сыру у меня попросил! И самое главное, он знал, что я называю машину «Соколом»!

— Хм-м-м… — Маз снова посмотрела на щенка, уже внимательнее. — Откуда же ты взялся, из собачьего рая?

— А такой есть? — спросил хозяин, перестав жевать.

— Почему нет? У собак тоже есть души, и они должны куда-то отправляться после смерти. Как правило, собаки реинкарнируются в кошек и наоборот, но у тебя, видимо, исключительный случай. Посмотри ему в глаза. Это глаза Чубакки? Прислушайся к своему сердцу. Что оно говорит?

Хозяин взял щенка на руки и повернул к свету. Тот не отводил от него взгляд и вилял хвостом, ожидая, когда же наконец почувствует ответную радость. Рот хозяина приоткрылся, он провел рукой ему за ухом и вздрогнул, когда щенок потянулся лизнуть его в нос.

— Мое сердце спрашивает: почему именно сейчас? — спросил хозяин, опуская щенка на пол и быстро вытирая рукавом лицо. — Где он был, когда Бен плакал целую неделю? Когда приезжал на Рождество и ругался с матерью — хотя тут я согласен, сколько можно работать… Когда случился тот пожар в интернате и он сбежал к Сноуку? Когда Лея сходила с ума? Где была эта собака?

Маз покачала головой.

— Значит, он не мог вернуться к вам раньше. Но вернулся сейчас, потому что пришло время.

— Время для чего? Лея пропадает в Корусанте и не хочет меня видеть, Люк спрятался в каком-то монастыре и не общается с внешним миром, а Бен… — голос хозяина сорвался.

— От него ничего не слышно? — осторожно спросила Маз.

— Нет. Я видел его недавно, в телепередаче про Сноука. Тот хвастался своими учениками — этими Рыцарями Рен — по мне, просто кучка торчков, — и Бен мелькнул на заднем плане. Обычно они всегда в капюшонах, прячут лица — но не в тот раз. Он так изменился, Маз — весь в черном, хмурый, бледный… Я долго не верил, что он мог устроить пожар в интернате, но теперь… — хозяин закрыл лицо руками, — я уже знаю, во что верить.

Маз положила руку ему на плечо.

— Все наладится, Хан. В его жилах твоя кровь, кровь Леи. У него твое сердце. Он вернется домой.

Хозяин покачал головой и, поддев вилкой сосиску, протянул ее щенку. Тот опустил ее на пол, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком.

— Он даже наклоняет голову, как Чубакка, — восхищенно прошептал хозяин.

— Я слышала, Сноук будет здесь через пару недель, — сообщила Маз. Хозяин напрягся. — У Рыцарей Рен новая выставка. Возможно, Бен тоже приедет. Держи ушки на макушке.

Она взглянула на щенка и фыркнула.

— Он тебе в этом точно поможет. Как назовешь?

— Я не знаю. Вроде бы называть питомца именем умершей собаки нельзя?

— Верно. Сейчас у него началась абсолютно новая жизнь.

— Тогда… можно Чуи? Совпадают всего две буквы.

Маз подумала и кивнула.

— Пожалуй.

— Чуи? — позвал хозяин, и щенок радостно потерся носом о его ногу. Ему понравилось это имя. Позже он услышал его еще раз, когда его осмотрели под белыми лампами и другой человек сказал, что он здоров — только слишком тощий.

Все начинало возвращаться на свои места.

***

Хозяин нервничал. Чуи чувствовал это по утрам, когда он садился есть, и вечерами, когда он возвращался с работы и бросал беспокойные взгляды. Время между этими встречами проводилось на обычном месте на крыльце, откуда хозяин убрал растение в горшке. Затем Чуи ложился у его ног перед телевизором, как делал всегда, когда хозяин и Лея были дома. Однажды на экране возникла знакомая тварь с зелеными глазами, и Чуи зарычал, сразу вспомнив, как из-за нее плакал Бен. Хозяин вздрогнул.

— Крифф, это как будто сон…

После этого он еще раз внимательно посмотрел в глаза Чуи, провел пальцами по его лбу и медленно встал с дивана.

— А ну-ка… — он снял со стены картину, изображавшую человека в плаще с оружием, и поднес ее к носу Чуи. — Помнишь это? Откуда она? Кто это подарил? Бала-Тик?

Чуи молчал. Он вообще не знал это имя.

— Да, верно, он появился после тебя… Лэндо?

Это имя было знакомо, но — нет. Чуи фыркнул.

— Джабба Хатт? Энфис Нест? М-м-м… Люк?

На последнем имени Чуи радостно тявкнул. Ну конечно, это был он. Бедный хозяин совсем потерял память — неудивительно, что сейчас он выглядел таким удивленным.

Наконец Чуи удалось услышать Лею. Он радостно облизал телефон хозяина, едва тот оказался рядом с его мордой и оттуда донесся знакомый голос — пусть и ставший немного ниже.

— Он узнал тебя, Лея, — потрясенно сказал хозяин, вытерев телефон рукавом. — Он обслюнявил весь экран… Я не знаю, как такое возможно! Маз сказала, что это реинкарнация… Послушай, таких совпадений не бывает… он узнал «Сокол» и того робота, которого боялся Бен… и его глаза… Лея, право слово, ну чего только не случается в этом мире?

— И еще… — добавил в конце хозяин. — Я слышал, что скоро в городе будут Рыцари Рен… Я знаю, что один мой вид напоминает тебе о Бене — Кайло, как он теперь себя называет, но… нет, если даже Люк не смог до него достучаться… Хорошо… Обещаю, Лея, если увижу его снова, постараюсь вернуть домой. Заканчивай свою командировку, принцесса.

Хозяин положил телефон на стол и посмотрел на Чуи.

— Ну что, почитаем про выставку?..

Несколько минут они рассматривали фотографии работ учеников великого художника Сноука, Рыцарей Рен — «психоделическую мазню», как назвал их хозяин. На взгляд Чуи, это были просто разноцветные пятна, но он заметил, что некоторые работы хозяин рассматривал дольше остальных. Сквозь пятна там проглядывали ровные, уверенные линии и узоры, которые хозяин повторял, двигая пальцем по экрану.

— Похоже на крыло бабочки. Или на любимое кольцо Леи, не пойму… ай да малыш. Что думаешь, Чуи?

Чуи только фыркнул. Он вообще не понимал, как здесь можно что-то увидеть.

— Согласен, — пробормотал хозяин. — Но некоторым людям нравится…

Наконец однажды днем они поехали в парк рядом с высоким мраморным зданием, которое хозяин называл Музеем современного искусства Чандрилы. Хозяин припарковался и, сунув руки в карманы, медленно пошел к музею. Чуи трусил рядом, без поводка, зато в новом ошейнике. Хозяин внимательно оглядывался по сторонам — искал Бена, понял Чуи, и тоже втянул носом воздух. Но вокруг было слишком много людей и собак, поэтому попытка не увенчалась успехом.

— Он любил этот парк, — объяснил хозяин Чуи. – Я знаю, он придет сюда.

Они долго бродили по тропинкам, остановившись всего раз, чтобы купить поесть. Чуи как раз закончил свою сосиску, когда хозяин резко поднялся с места и пошел куда-то в сторону чащи, где была едва заметная тропинка к широкой дороге. Чуи поспешил за ним, торопливо шевеля носом. Ну же, ну же… вот они, знакомые нотки.

— Бен!

Идущий впереди высокий человек в черном остановился, но не обернулся. Хозяин подошел ближе и окликнул еще раз, и тогда он обернулся. Чуи радостно завилял хвостом.

— Ты бы снял капюшон, — сказал хозяин. — Ни к чему он.

— И что ты ожидаешь увидеть? — раздался низкий бесстрастный голос, в котором безошибочно угадывались нотки малыша, который разбрасывал карандаши по всему дому.

— Лицо своего сына.

Наконец Бен откинул капюшон. Бледное лицо обрамляли густые темные волосы, нос стал выразительнее, губы больше. Но глаза — эти карие глаза остались прежними, Чуи узнал их и, радостно тявкнув, подбежал ближе, обнюхивая его ботинки. Где же он был все это время? Простит ли за долгое отсутствие?

Бен сдавленно ахнул и попятился, охваченный удивлением и злостью.

— Прочь!

— Чуи, ко мне, — скомандовал Хан. Щенок прижал уши и повиновался, снова сев рядом с хозяином. Бен нервно взъерошил волосы, на мгновение снова напомнив маленького мальчика, который обещал спать в кресле рядом с больной собакой. Чуи тихо заскулил.

— Он отлично помнит тебя, сынок, — ровным голосом сообщил хозяин.

— Твоего сына давно нет, — отозвался Бен, сжав кулаки. — Он был ничтожен, как и его отец, и я избавился от него.

Хозяин просто покачал головой.

— Сноук манипулирует тобой. Все это ложь. Мой сын жив.

— Нет. Он не ошибается. Благодаря ему мои… все наши картины выставлялись в лучших галереях мира, — возразил Бен.

— Сноук просто использует тебя. Получит свое — раздавит, и ты это знаешь. Думаешь, никто не говорит о том, чем он платит Рыцарям Рен? Все эти вечеринки с алкоголем и травкой… женщинами… мужчинами, которые «расширяют границы фантазии»… Он хочет сделать состояние на вашей смерти!

В голосе хозяина звучало неприкрытое отвращение. Бен отшатнулся.

— Я способен рисовать без посторонней помощи. Я не ходил…

— Я знаю, — прошептал хозяин. — Конечно, нет.

Теперь они стояли так близко, что вытяни хозяин руку — и он коснулся бы плеча Бена.

— Уже поздно, — прошептал Бен, опустив взгляд.

— Кто сказал? Поедем со мной домой. Мы скучаем. Чуи скучает. Он все время просился в твою старую комнату.

Бен нахмурился, переводя взгляд с отца на собаку. Его глаза расширились, стоило ему увидеть, как тот склонил голову набок и высунул язык, всем своим видом выражая гостеприимство. 

— О чем ты?

— Есть все основания полагать, что перед тобой твоя старая собака, — сообщил хозяин. — Какие-то штуки с собачьим раем. Он даже вспомнил «Сокол» и того робота с зелеными глазами.

Он слабо улыбнулся, но Бен не ответил на улыбку. Пожевав губами, он пристально смотрел в лицо отца.

— Я разрываюсь на части — и хочу прекратить это. Что делать, я знаю, не знаю только, хватит ли сил.

— Я помогу тебе, — быстро сказал хозяин. — Всем, чем смогу. Клянусь, Бен, теперь все будет хорошо.

Глаза Бена, в которых только начало появляться тепло, вдруг снова похолодели. Чуи заворчал, чувствуя в воздухе напряжение. Бен отступил на шаг и ткнул в сторону отца пальцем.

— Теперь?! Вот спасибо. А где ты был раньше, чтобы все стало хорошо? Где ты был, когда надо мной издевались в школе? Когда мне снились кошмары? Когда я звонил тебе из интерната и просил приехать на выходные? Что ты сделал, когда Люк обвинил меня в том, чего я не делал?

— Бен…

— Когда ты действительно помогал мне, Хан Соло? — рыкнул Бен, наступая на него. Он был больше и сильнее, и хозяин медленно сделал шаг назад. — Наверное, когда я был младенцем и еще не вызывал у вас отвращение своим… как же это… «деструктивным поведением». Истерики из-за каши куда приятнее, чем нытье, что у меня нет друзей, верно? Зачем ты вдруг решил поиграть в заботливого папашу?

— Я всегда любил тебя, Бен…

Чуи слабо заскулил. Ну конечно, он любил тебя, бестолковый мальчишка! Как люди, которые придумали машины с опускающимися окнами, могли одновременно быть такими тупыми?!

— И в чем это выражалось? «Поговорим позже, малыш», «завтра посмотрю, малыш», «прости, много работы, мы не сможем приехать». Это, по-твоему, забота?

— Ты помнишь только плохое, Бен! — перекричал его хозяин, тяжело дыша. — Мы… мы жили одной семьей. Для меня и мамы ты всегда был единственным...

— Тогда скажи мне, — едва слышно спросил Бен, — как я мог узнать об этом, если вас никогда не было рядом? Не смей говорить мне, что это было очевидно — нет.

Хозяин молчал, но по его щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Бен отступил на шаг.

— Все еще хочешь забрать меня домой? — спросил он, дрожа всем телом.

— Я… — из горла хозяина вырвался тихий хрип. Чуи заскулил: грядет что-то страшное, страшное, страшное…

Бен моргнул, отвернулся и быстро пошел прочь, а хозяин, протянув к нему руки, упал на колени со сдавленным вздохом. Чуи ткнулся носом ему в ухо, но тот не реагировал. Единственный, кто мог помочь ему, это Бен. Чуи бросился вдогонку, громко лая, а когда это не возымело эффекта, в отчаянии дернул за штанину.

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Бен, но Чуи проскочил вперед и бросился на него, бил лапами в живот, в грудь и в итоге вцепился зубами в бок. Неожиданно он почувствовал вкус крови. Бен вскрикнул и тоже упал, резко отпихивая его прочь.

— Крифф…

Он поднял голову, с ненавистью глядя на Чуи сквозь пряди темных волос, но затем перевел взгляд на отца. Его глаза расширились, и ненависть сменилась ужасом. Бен встал и, прихрамывая, бросился обратно.

— Папа? Пап…

Чуи оказался рядом одновременно с еще одним человеком. Это была девушка — в светлой одежде, с темными волосами, собранными в три пучка.

— Я медсестра. Дайте осмотреть его.

Бен тут же отполз назад. Чуи зарычал на незнакомку, прижав уши и заслоняя своим телом хозяина.

— Я просто хочу помочь, — твердо сказала девушка и растерянно посмотрела на Бена: — Прости, ты не мог бы…

— Ко мне! — скомандовал Бен. Чуи колебался — все же Бен только что ссорился с хозяином, — но в конце концов послушался и отступил. Девушка кивнула и осторожно повернула к себе голову хозяина, а затем приложила голову к груди.

— Так… — и она начала быстро и ритмично нажимать ему на грудь. Бен наблюдал за ее движениями, словно никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Ну же, давайте! Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… — повторяла она не останавливаясь. Подняла голову, огляделась, и от выражения отчаяния на ее лице Чуи захотелось завыть. Она была хорошей, а когда у хороших людей были такие лица, пора было паниковать.

— Ему нужно в больницу. Может быть, мы его откачаем. Ты его сын?

Бен кивнул, не сводя глаз с хозяина.

— Здесь недалеко. Вы на машине?

— Нет, но… — Он посмотрел на Чуи и неуверенно спросил: — «Сокол» здесь?

Чуи тявкнул и бросился вперед, затем остановился и оглянулся на них. Разве они не хотели найти «Сокол»?

— Умная у вас собака, — заметила девушка. — Давай помоги мне…

Вместе они подняли хозяина и потащили к выходу из парка. Чуи бежал впереди, указывая путь, а Бен и девушка вместе пыхтели сзади. В конце концов, им встретился сотрудник парка, который довез всех прямо до «Сокола». Сидя в ногах Бена, Чуи тыкался лицом в коленку хозяина, глядя на его неподвижное лицо. Они только что встретились… он не мог его потерять.

— Ты можешь вести машину? — спросила девушка Бена.

Тот покачал головой.

— Тогда я поведу. Садись к отцу.

Он отдал ей ключи, которые выудил из кармана хозяина, и она открыла двери. Чуи залез на заднее сиденье и снова положил морду на ноги неподвижного хозяина. Ему было плохо… больно… Чуи скулил, не понимая, как такое могло случиться.

Девушка быстро вырулила на дорогу и прибавила скорость, двигаясь в потоке других машин.

— Надо же, машина старая, а двигатель даже не шумит…

— Отец не отходил от него, — хрипло отозвался Бен. — От своего «Сокола».

— «Сокола», — повторила девушка и улыбнулась. — Меня зовут Рей, а тебя?

— Ка… Бен. А собаку – Чуи. 

— Привет, Бен и Чуи.

— Привет, Рей, - тихо ответил Бен. Чуи заметил, что Рей быстро посмотрела на него в зеркало.

— У твоего отца есть хронические заболевания? Раньше были проблемы с сердцем?

— Вроде нет. Он всегда был здоровым, — неуверенно отозвался Бен.

Рей задумчиво кивнула, и больше никто не произносил ни слова. Скоро они свернули к большому зданию из стекла, возле которого уже стояли несколько больших белых машин. Чуи увидел их в окно, когда «Сокол» остановился.

— Я сбегаю за каталкой и вернусь, — пообещала Рей. — Не убегайте.

Она выскочила из машины и скрылась внутри здания. Бен вздохнул и опустил взгляд на отца, голова которого лежала у него на коленях, прямо под странными серебряными полосками на его верхней одежде. Зазвонил телефон.

— Крифф… — Бен вытащил его из кармана и заговорил: — Мистер Сноук? Да, помню… нет, сэр, я не смогу. Мне пришлось поехать в центральный госпиталь Чандрилы… с моими руками все в порядке, мой… отец пострадал. Да, вы говорили… сэр, я понимаю, как важен этот банкет. Прошу прощения, я приду, как только смогу.

Он убрал телефон и вздохнул, уставившись в окно. От него исходили волны боли и усталости, и Чуи, который был не в состоянии пошевелить и лапой, тихо гавкнул, привлекая его внимание. Бен откинул голову, глядя на него из-под ресниц.

— Чего тебе? Ты-то где был столько лет, Чуи-Чубакка?

Чуи прижал уши, всем своим видом выражая раскаяние, хотя и понятия не имел, в чем конкретно виноват в этом случае.

— Черт-те что… — пробормотал Бен. — Он предупреждал меня, что возвращаться может быть опасно…

Он посмотрел на хозяина, и Чуи быстро ткнулся носом в морщинистую руку, медленно облизывая его пальцы в надежде облегчить боль.

Рядом с машиной снова возникла Рей, а с ней еще два человека в синей форме.

— Вылезай, Бен, — поторопила она. Тот повиновался, за ним из машины выскользнул и Чуи. Пока хозяина перекладывали на странную лежанку на колесах, Рей заметила следы крови на руке Бена.

— Ты ранен?

Тот хмыкнул и отогнул куртку, показывая ей разорванную футболку и глубокие царапины. Рей изумленно оглянулась на Чуи, но тот не чувствовал себя виноватым. Ни капельки. То, что он сделал в парке, теперь вообще казалось абсолютной ерундой.

— Ай да Чуи… Это нужно обработать, — сказала Рей. — Пойдем.

— Я… — Бен замялся, глядя, как увозят его отца.

— Врачи о нем позаботятся, обещаю. Ну? — поторопила Рей.

— Хорошо, идем, — вздохнул Бен. Он закрыл машину, и они втроем пошли в здание, следом за хозяином. Внутри было много людей, пахло кровью, болью и чем-то резким, отчего у Чуи зачесалось в носу.

— Рей… — начала девушка за высоким столом, удивленно глядя на Чуи.

— Он просто посидит рядом со смотровой, — заверила ее Рей. — Правда, Чуи?

Будь у Чуи силы, он бы сел и подал ей лапу, чтобы показать, как он воспитан. Но сейчас у него не было на это ни сил, ни желания. Он сел рядом с занавесками, за которыми скрылись Рей и Бен, и наблюдал за ними одним глазом. Рей набросила белый халат и кивнула Бену.

— Снимай куртку и футболку.

Тот подчинился, обнажая мускулистые плечи и подтянутый живот. Чуи заметил волну смущения, охватившую Рей, к которой примешивалось нечто, что он уже ощущал когда-то раньше. И в очень похожей обстановке… Когда она наклонилась к Бену и провела рукой по его коже, то Чуи окончательно убедился в своей правоте. Достаточно было принюхаться к запаху Бена. Мужчинам в его семье требовалось не так много времени, чтобы потерять голову от женщины.

— Вы с отцом ссорились, а Чуи пытался тебя урезонить? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Угу, — буркнул Бен, обиженно, как в детстве, и наблюдал, как, закончив с царапинами от укуса, она рассматривала следы когтей Чуи на его теле. – Можно и так сказать.

— Я… я видела вас в парке, — неохотно призналась Рей и выпрямилась, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Я все обработала, но какое-то время будет болеть.

Бен фыркнул, теребя в руках футболку.

— Когда станет ясно, что с моим отцом?

— Я узнаю. Одевайся и иди в приемную.

Она бросила халат на стул одним легким изящным движением и исчезла, сопровождаемая внимательным взглядом Бена. Он мотнул головой, быстро оделся и вышел следом. Чуи тихо заскулил, стараясь не отставать от него. В такой момент ему совсем не хотелось быть одному.

— С тобой мы еще поговорим, — мрачно сообщил ему Бен. Он сел, сунув руки в карманы и скрестив длинные ноги, и огляделся по сторонам. Чуи лег и прижался щекой к его ноге, удовлетворенно прикрыв глаза, когда Бен не сделал попытки отстраниться. От ощущения ужасной, сокрушительной угрозы у него поднялась дыбом шерсть, и он тихо скулил, прижав уши и пытаясь уловить запах хозяина.

Запах Рей Чуи учуял прежде, чем заметил ее, и заскулил еще громче. Она шла медленно, сцепив руки за спиной и прикусив губу, и медленно подняла голову, когда Бен поднялся ей навстречу.

— Рей?

Чуи знал этот ее взгляд — знал, потому что чутье никогда его не подводило, ни раньше, когда хозяин был молод, ни сейчас, когда он…

— Мне очень жаль, Бен, — прошептала Рей. — Мне очень, очень жаль. У твоего отца снова остановилось сердце. Мы не смогли помочь.

Руки Бена сжались в кулаки, и Чуи тихо взвизгнул, оказавшись так близко к огромной волне боли, накатившей вслед за его собственной. Бен всегда был очень эмоциональным, и это не изменилось даже сейчас. Но он стал тише, это очевидно.

Бен стоял, глядя прямо перед собой, и не произносил ни слова. Рей осторожно потянулась к нему.

— Бен, я…

— Его имя Хан Соло. Моя мать — Лея Органа-Соло, глава фармкомпании «Явин». Сообщите ей, что случилось, она разберется, — голос Бена был жестким и безразличным, полная противоположность его состоянию. — Мне надо идти.

Он развернулся и широким шагом вышел на улицу, а Чуи побежал за ним, потому что только движение могло вырвать его из путаницы мыслей. С хозяином не должно было ничего случиться — только не сейчас, когда он нашел Бена и позвал его вернуться домой. Чуи не мог потерять его. Семья, вся семья должна была воссоединиться дома…

— Бен! Стой!

Рей бежала за ними. Бен резко остановился и повернулся, и от неожиданности она врезалась ему в грудь.

— Я жду, — бросил он, и сквозь пелену собственной боли Чуи увидел на его лице злую усмешку. Рей опустила руки и попятилась.

— Ждешь чего?

— Давай, скажи, кто я, — потребовал он.

— Кто?

— Монстр. Подлый убийца. Обдолбанный алкаш из Рыцарей Рен, — перечислял Бен, и каждое слово звучало тише предыдущего. — Ты же видела нас в парке.

— Рыцарей Рен? — повторила Рей и еще раз оглядела его куртку. — Так ты из тех…

— Ага, из «тех», — охотно подсказал Бен. — И ты знаешь обо мне все, что нужно знать, не так ли?

Рей нахмурилась, разглядывая его лицо, и скрестила руки на груди.

— За что ты ненавидел отца? — твердо спросила она. Вопрос застал Бена врасплох.

— Ненависти не было, — пробормотал он.

— Тогда почему ты оттолкнул его? Я не понимаю. У меня нет родителей, — призналась Рей, и Чуи ощутил в ее словах глубокую, давнюю боль, — и я понятия не имею, как устроена семья.

Бен помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Я тоже. Она избавилась от меня, когда появилась возможность. Я нашел тех, кто принял меня таким, какой я есть.

— И поэтому ты живешь под вымышленным именем? — спросила Рей. — И как тебя зовет Сноук, для которого ты пишешь свои картины?

— Кайло, — ответил Бен и добавил: — Я выбрал это имя сам. Я избавился от своего прошлого.

— Кайло Рен, — медленно произнесла Рей, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — Вот что я о тебе знаю. Ты точно не обдолбанный алкаш. Таких я повидала немало. Ты не подлый убийца — я видела, как ты смотрел на отца, когда он упал. Тебе незачем было притворяться, и сейчас ты сидел и ждал, хотя мог уйти. Но, — она повысила голос, глядя на его приоткрывшиеся губы, — раз ты поспешил назвать себя монстром, возможно, тебе нужно что-то поменять в своей жизни.

Она задрала подбородок, бросая ему вызов. Чуи заметил, что Бен не остался к этому равнодушен.

— Я всего лишь делаю то, что люблю, — ответил он. — И мои картины нравятся людям.

— Если ты так талантлив, зачем тебе Сноук?

Подобно Бену, голос Рей звучал спокойно, хотя Чуи чувствовал исходившую от нее тревогу. Бен приподнял бровь.

— Думаю, у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем обсуждать мою карьеру. Спасибо, что... за все, Рей.

Бен пошел прочь, и Чуи побежал за ним, а вот Рей осталась на месте. Когда они ушли достаточно далеко, шаг Бена замедлился, и до Чуи донесся всхлип. Бен опустился на ближайшую каменную скамейку и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Чуи поставил лапы ему на колени и уткнулся носом в волосы. Когда реакции не последовало, пролез под скамейку и обвился вокруг его ног, напоминая, что он рядом — напоминая себе, что он не один. Какое-то время Бен сидел так, не поднимая головы, но затем выпрямился.

— Она испугалась. Я видел ее взгляд, — сказал Бен; его голос заметно дрожал. — Она считает меня убийцей, и правильно. Глупец, идиот, ну зачем он вообще пошел туда?..

Чуи заворчал; он понял, что речь шла о хозяине, и ему это не понравилось. Но затем Бен неожиданно напрягся.

— Чуб... Чуи, сиди тихо, понял? — сказал он, наклонив голову, но не глядя на собаку. — Не хватало еще проблем и с тобой.

Он двинул ногами, бесцеремонно вжав Чуи в скамейку, и тот протестующе тявкнул.

Бен выпрямился, и рядом появился новый запах — тяжелый, насыщенный нотками спирта, дерева и чего-то цветочного, но совсем не такого ласкового, как пахло дома у хозяина. Это был запах коварного хищника.

— Кайло, — пророкотал новый голос, и у Чуи похолодели лапы. — Как твой отец?

— Мистер Сноук, — отозвался Бен. — Он... скончался.

— Прими мои соболезнования, — холодно отозвался голос. — Вы не были близки, но это большая трагедия.

Бен промолчал.

— Когда я встретил тебя на выставке в Варнаке, — продолжал Сноук, — я увидел талантливого юношу с потенциалом великого художника. Скайуокер не давал тебе проявить свои силы, потому что знал, что ты можешь легко превзойти его. И ты уже превзошел, мой мальчик. Молодец.

— Спасибо, мистер Сноук, — прошептал Бен.

— Сними капюшон, когда я говорю с тобой, — последовал резкий ответ. Чуи услышал тихий вздох и шорох одежды.

— Изменения делают нас сильнее. То, что ты потерял отца, трагедия, но ее можно обратить в оружие. Позволь боли наполнить тебя до конца, а затем... покажи ее на своих картинах.

— Сэр… — тихо начал Бен; судя по голосу, он был потрясен.

— Пусть твои новые работы пробирают до мурашек. Пусть заставляют людей возвращаться к ним снова и снова. Пусть поразят в самое сердце, как поражают все работы Рыцарей Рен. Ты же можешь сделать это, мой мальчик. Я знаю, что можешь.

— Я...

— Но, возможно, я ошибаюсь, — оборвал его Сноук. — Возможно, в тебе слишком много отцовского, юный Соло.

— Он умер из-за меня! — выкрикнул Бен, и Чуи, помня, что должен вести себя тихо, забрался носом ему под штанину и коротко лизнул кожу. Успокойся, успокойся, малыш...

— И это сломало тебя? Позор, — выплюнул Сноук. — Настоящий мастер находит в боли вдохновение, а не сидит и плачет.

Бен попытался дернуться, но тут же замер.

— Сейчас ты не Рыцарь Рен. Ты всего лишь дитя в его одежде. Я дам тебе время до завтра, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем ты вернешься к нашему расписанию. В Чандриле у нас запланировано несколько интервью и фотосессия. Понял? Идем в машину.

Бен поднялся, и Чуи тут же поспешил наружу. Нет, нет, он не может уехать! Только не сейчас.

Бен присел, возясь со своими ботинками, и бросил быстрый взгляд на Чуи.

— Лежать, — шепотом приказал он, поднялся и исчез. Когда Чуи рискнул высунуть голову, вдалеке он увидел Бена, который шел рядом с лысым мужчиной в золотом костюме. Он заскулил, вылез из-под лавки и потрусил обратно к «Соколу» — второму дому его хозяина и единственному месту, куда он мог пойти. Присев у передней двери, он вскинул голову и завыл — тонко и звонко, задрав нос к небу и все еще чуя сильный запах хозяина и не обращая внимания на боль в груди. Он должен был забрать Бена от этого плохого человека...

Когда дыхание закончилось, он сделал вдох и продолжил, не обращая внимания на шумевшие вокруг голоса людей, а потом еще раз, взывая к хозяину и другим неведомым силам, управлявшим этим странным миром. Чуи знал, что хозяин не вернется, и это знание добавляло силы в его горестный вой.

Он уловил запах Рей и опустил голову, встречая ее взгляд. На ее щеках блестели слезы.

— Чуи... — она села перед ним на колени и взяла морду в ладони. — Милый мой, я знаю. Я знаю. Но он не придет, понимаешь? Он больше не придет к тебе.

Рей была хорошей. Доброй. Чуи лизнул ей руку, но от этого она почему-то заплакала еще сильнее.

— Где Бен? — выдавила она, утирая слезы рукавом. — Он ушел и бросил тебя?

Чуи тявкнул и повернул голову в сторону, куда ушли Бен и тот ужасный человек.

— Ох, Бен... Кайло Рен... — вздохнула Рей. — Мы позвонили твоей хозяйке, Чуи. Завтра она приедет. Ты... я не могу пустить тебя в больницу. Хочешь переночевать у меня? Пойдешь?

Она встала и протянула к нему руку, но Чуи остался сидеть на месте. Рей не была его семьей, и ее приказы не имели над ним власти.

— Никуда он не пойдет. Здесь его хозяин, — сказал кто-то рядом с ними. — Видели уже такое.

— Тогда... тогда посидишь в машине, хорошо? — спросила Рей и погладила Чуи по голове. — Ночью обещали дождь. Я принесу тебе поесть.

Она ушла, а Чуи продолжил выть, пока не почувствовал, что все, что он мог сказать, уже было сказано. Скоро Рей вернулась с каким-то свертком и бутылкой воды, но Чуи, не почувствовав никакой радости, когда учуял мясо, только хлебнул немного воды из маленькой миски.

— Бедный, бедный малыш... Ничего, скоро приедет твоя хозяйка, — Рей погладила его по голове. — Давай пока посмотрим, что вообще рисуют эти Рыцари Рен, хорошо?

Она достала телефон и, сев на скамейку рядом с «Соколом», начала бормотать себе под нос. Чуи слушал ее, уткнувшись носом в колесо машины.   
— Мазня... Мазня, а посередине окно... Океан мазни, очевидно, скрывающий глубокий смысл... А это что, дерево с женскими... кхм, да, без хорошей дозы такое не нарисуешь. Здесь просто брызнули красной краской на черную и... А вот здесь добавили серебро — Кардо Рен, кто бы ты ни был, ты молодец... О, крифф... Знаешь, Чуи, я бы вот пожалела десятку, чтобы увидеть это воочию, — заявила ему Рей, сморщив нос. — Так... а вот и Кайло... Все-таки мне нравятся творческие люди, которые не зацикливаются на теме секса. Здесь Кайло, например, сложил из разноцветных квадратов силуэт женщины с двумя пучками, а не гениталии, как его... товарищ. Или вот — картина называется «Город грехов», а он изобразил комнаты, и в каждой одинокий человек. Интересно... О, и только глянь — руки соединяет не красная нитка, а золотая цепочка, а на ладонях золотые кубики. — Тут Рей подняла взгляд со скамейки на стоящий рядом «Сокол» и ткнула в него пальцем:

— ...как те, что висят в машине? Интересно…

К концу монолога настроение Рей немного улучшилось, и Чуи подозревал, что в этом как-то замешан Бен. Мужчины в его семье быстро теряли голову, это правда; но в их жизни обязательно появлялась женщина, с которой случалось то же самое.

Рей провела с ним время до темноты, а затем открыла «Сокол» и запустила Чуи внутрь.

— Вот еда. Поешь, если захочешь, ладно? Я вернусь утром. Будь умницей.

Она закрыла дверь и ушла, а Чуи остался один, окруженный запахом хозяина и совершенно непривлекательным запахом еды. Он зевнул и свернулся клубком рядом с его креслом, как делал всегда, когда дорога была слишком длинной. Он не знал, что делать дальше, но чутье подсказывало одно: ждать. Хозяин всегда останется хозяином, но у него есть Лея. Люк, которого он едва помнил. И даже Бен, который однажды обязательно поймет, что должен вернуться домой.

***

Он проснулся оттого, что услышал, как открывается дверь машины. Внутрь заглянула Рей.

— Привет! Как ты? Совсем не поел… Хочешь размяться?

Чуи вылез из машины, сделал остановку у полюбившегося ему розового куста и вернулся к смеющейся Рей. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, но отметил, что ему нравится нежный звук ее смеха.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — сообщила она и показала ему поводок. — Внутрь тебе нельзя, но и сидеть в машине весь день тоже. Я привяжу тебя и буду навещать время от времени. Хорошо?

Чуи позволил пристегнуть поводок к ошейнику, погладить себя по голове и молча смотрел, как она уходит. Новый день без хозяина был таким же пустым, как прошедшая ночь.

Пока солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, он наблюдал за проходившими мимо людьми и прятался от лучей солнца в тени клумбы. Рей, в зеленой форме и белом халате, махала ему с крыльца. Она еще раз принесла ему поесть, и Чуи снова не съел ни кусочка. Рей вздохнула и придвинула ближе миску с водой.

— Бен здесь не появлялся, да? — спросила она. Стоящая рядом с ней девушка фыркнула.

— Хочешь снова осмотреть его царапины?

Рей закатила глаза.

— В жизни больше тебе ничего не расскажу.

— Да брось, Рей! Сколько парней в отделении строили тебе глазки, а тут появляется скандально известный художник – он же темный принц-качок — и все…

— Дело не в этом, — отрезала Рей. — Я беспокоюсь за него. В нем столько боли и ненависти к себе — видела бы ты его глаза, Роуз… Отец явно хотел помириться с ним, и теперь Бен винит себя в его смерти.

— Ну, теоретически он мог спровоцировать…

— Мог. Но ты же видела заключение.

Роуз вздохнула.

— Да, парню не позавидуешь… А ты видела рожу этого Сноука? Страшный, как черт!

Чуи не услышал ответа Рей. В этот самый момент он почувствовал приближение еще одного человека, которого ждал с тех пор, как услышал по телефону ее голос.

Лея.

Он вскочил на ноги и залаял.

— Чуи, что такое? — в тревоге спросила Рей, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ее взгляд остановился на блестящей серебряной машине, из которой выходила женщина — в длинном темном платье и с волосами, уложенными в сложную прическу. Она обернулась, увидела «Сокол», и ее глаза тут же остановились на Чуи.

Лея тоже постарела, но Чуи бы в жизни не спутал ее ни с кем другим. В ней всегда чувствовалась сила, мягкая и успокаивающая, и он тянулся к ней, как к теплу кухни после долгого морозного дня.

— Кажется, это твоя хозяйка? — спросила Рей. Чуи залаял и бросился к Лее, но поводок натянулся и дернул его назад. Лея пошла к ним сама; ее губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, а в ясных темных глазах смешивались боль и удивление. Она не отрывала глаз от Чуи, а он смотрел на нее в ответ. И только подойдя совсем близко к «Соколу», Лея перевела взгляд на Рей.

— Миссис Органа-Соло? — вежливо начала та. — Меня зовут Рей, я работаю медсестрой в госпитале. Я оказывала помощь вашему мужу… и сыну. Примите мои соболезнования.

— Что с Беном? — быстро спросила Лея.

— Он в порядке. Небольшие царапины, — ответила Рей, бросив выразительный взгляд на Чуи. — Миссис Органа-Соло, поверьте, мы сделали все, что могли для вашего мужа. Результаты вскрытия показали, что к инфаркту в том числе могло привести длительное употребление алкоголя.

— На фоне сильного волнения, — добавила Роуз.

Лея на мгновение прикрыла глаза рукой, и Рей тут же умолкла.

— Бен вызвал ему «скорую»?

— Нет. Я встретила их в парке и отвезла в больницу, когда ему стало плохо, — пояснила Рей и тихо добавила: — Я очень сожалею.

Лея протянула руку и сжала ее пальцы.

— Спасибо, Рей. Я могу его… увидеть?

— Да, конечно.

Чуи тихо тявкнул, напоминая о себе.

— У вас очень умный пес, — с улыбкой сказала Рей. — И очень преданный.

Сведя вместе брови, Лея смерила Чуи взглядом с головы до ног.

— Чубакка?

Пес наклонил голову, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду.

— Чуи? — попробовала еще раз Лея, удивленная его реакцией.

Вот теперь он тявкнул еще раз и слабо завилял хвостом.

— Где «Сокол»?

В старости у людей определенно проблемы с памятью, решил Чуи, и кивнул в сторону машины, возле которой они стояли. Лея наклонилась и потрепала за ухом, и Чуи ткнулся носом в ее запястье. Сперва цветочный запах успокоил его, но затем… затем он почувствовал надвигающуюся грозу и тявкнул, заставив Лею, Рей и Роуз вздрогнуть.

— Что с тобой, Чуи? — спросила Рей, но он не обращал внимания. Поставив лапы на колени Леи, он вглядывался в ее лицо и принюхивался, пытаясь определить, что за новая напасть может обрушиться на его семью. Она скрывалась в самой Лее, но Лея явно ничего не понимала и недоуменно смотрела, как он прижался к земле, крутился вокруг своей оси и лаял, пытаясь напугать что бы это ни было. Ответ был совсем рядом, прямо у него перед носом, но чутье твердило только одно: опасность. Лее грозила опасность, возможно, такая же боль, какую чувствовал хозяин. Она пряталась в цветочных нотках ее запаха, в движениях рук и сводила Чуи с ума.

— Миссис Органа-Соло, Чуи тяжело переживает смерть мистера Соло, — громко сказала Рей, заглушая его лай. — Он даже ничего не ест. Должно быть, заволновался, увидев вас. Идемте, он скоро успокоится.

Лея последовала за Рей и Роуз, а Чуи продолжал лаять им вслед, очень надеясь, что Рей — добрая, хорошая Рей — смогла понять его. 

Он понял, что что-то не так, спустя короткое время. Он ничего не услышал, ничего не увидел и не учуял — и все же шерсть на загривке поднялась дыбом, а в горле снова проснулся вой. Казалось, его тело действует против его воли, и оставалось только подчиниться.

— Опять он за свое, — простонал кто-то, проходя мимо, но Чуи проигнорировал его, не в силах держать в себе страх и ужас оттого, что случилось что-то плохое. Он знал это. Лея была в опасности, и хозяина не было рядом, чтобы помочь ей. Он попробовал дернуться, но поводок держал его слишком крепко.

Солнце уже село, когда к нему, уставшему и выдохшемуся, снова пришла Рей. Она тоже устала, и Чуи знал, что ее переполняет беспокойство. Он вскочил на ноги и залаял.

— Ты ведь что-то знал, да, Чуи? — спросила она. — Ты знал, что у Леи может случиться инсульт?

Инсульт. Вот что это было за странное чувство. Чуи зарычал на невидимого противника и спрятал морду между лапами.

— Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, — вздохнула Рей. — Но на этот раз все обошлось. Она жива, сейчас в реанимации. Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Она вернется к тебе.

Чуи тихо заскулил и лизнул ее ногу. Он знал, что Рей можно было доверять. Она вздохнула и потрепала его по шее.

— Ее брат обещал приехать завтра. Я пыталась связаться с Беном, — тут он сразу навострил уши, — но его менеджер даже слушать меня не стал. Едва услышав, что я из госпиталя, сразу бросил трубку. Козел.

Чуи тихо заворчал, немного успокоенный движением ее руки сквозь шерсть. К ним подошли двое — Роуз и мужчина, от которого пахло духами Леи, и он тут же потянулся к нему, обнюхивая халат.

— Это По, он помогает Лее, — сообщила Рей. — По, Чуи.

Чуи глянул в глаза мужчины, который был намного ниже, чем Бен, и коротко лизнул протянутую руку в знак благодарности. По тоже был хорошим, но не таким, как Рей.

— Ты теперь его секретарь? — со смехом спросил мужчина, ласково почесав Чуи за ухом. Рей коротко рассмеялась.

— Он все понимает. С ним приятно иметь дело.

Помолчав, она добавила:

— Мы должны найти способ связаться с Беном. Он имеет право знать, что случилось с его матерью.

Роуз вздохнула.

— А ты уверена, что он хочет это знать?

— Да! — тут же ответила Рей. — Я уверена. И Лея верит в него. Она сказала что хочет, чтобы он вернулся домой.

— Парень поджег интернат, когда ему было двадцать три, и сбежал, — протянул По. — Я бы не пустил его на порог, пока он не получит справку у психиатра.

— Лея сказала, что его вина так и не была доказана, — возразила Рей. — То, что у него были плохие отношения с дядей, не делает его преступником. Я не знаю… то, что она говорила про него… как… Почему-то мне кажется, что он правда может вернуться. Есть в его картинах что-то, чего нет у других Рыцарей Рен.

— О-о-о-о, — многозначительно протянула Роуз. — Ты и картины его успела изучить?

— Хватит, — отрезала Рей. — Я просто лишний раз убедилась, что Сноук мразь и нуждается в принудительном лечении.

— Глянь, — позвал По, махнув телефоном. — Кто-то только что выложил селфи с Ренами из клуба Supremacy. Видимо, они зависнут там на всю ночь. Твой Кайло-Бен тоже здесь.

— Он не мой, — откликнулась Рей. Чуи тихо фыркнул и улегся рядом с ней на землю. Рей могла говорить все что угодно, но свои чувства скрыть не могла. Бен был ей небезразличен.

— Дай гляну, — Рей взяла у него телефон и поморщилась, тут же сунув обратно. — Да, я ожидала чего-то подобного. Попробую позвонить в клуб.

По и Роуз ушли, а Рей мерила шагами землю вокруг «Сокола», слушая длинные протяжные гудки. Наконец кто-то взял трубку, но едва она упомянула Рыцарей Рей, воцарилось молчание.

— Твою ж мать! — выругалась она. — Они издеваются?

Это повторилось снова, а потом еще раз.

— Что же ты за сволочь… — прошипела она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Чуи молча наблюдал за ней, улегшись набок. Тоска по хозяину пересиливала все остальные чувства.

— Значит, мы едем туда, — заявила Рей. — У меня есть идея, жди здесь!

Она побежала вслед за По и Роуз и вернулась в другой одежде, с пакетом в руках и распущенными волосами. Темные кудри доходили ей до плеч.

— Поднимайся, надо ехать к Бену, — скомандовала она Чуи, отвязывая поводок. Тот медленно поднялся на ноги и запрыгнул на переднее сиденье, едва она открыла дверь.

Рей села за руль и улыбнулась ему.

— Второй пилот, значит? Ладно…

Она завела машину и вырулила со стоянки. Перед глазами Чуи мелькали огни ночной Чандрилы, но он думал только о словах хозяина, неожиданно возникших в памяти. Никогда не давай его в обиду. Никогда и никому, обещаешь?

В прошлый раз он послушался его приказа. Но сейчас с ним была Рей, сильная и упрямая. Почти как Лея. Он видел это по ее взгляду, по тому, как крепко она сейчас сжимала руль, глядя на дорогу и сдвинув брови.

Остановив машину в неосвещенном переулке, Рей быстро вышла и пересела на заднее сиденье, а затем высыпала содержимое пакета — белую одежду и обувь — прямо на сиденье. Чуи наблюдал, как она разделась и затем надела короткий белый халат. Обвязав вокруг лодыжек длинные черные ленты, Рей намазала губы красным, а глаза подвела черным, распушила волосы и наконец подмигнула Чуи.

— Как я выгляжу?

Чуи коротко тявкнул. Он не понимал, что она затеяла.

— Жаль, что не было еще одного ошейника… ага! — Рей выудила из пакета короткую прозрачную трубку и закрепила спереди на шее.

— Секси-медсестра с чокером из катетера. Господи… кто бы мог подумать. Ладно, пошли. Веди себя тихо, понял?

Она взяла поводок, сунула ключи от машины куда-то под халат и медленно пошла к ярко освещенному зданию, виляя бедрами и стуча каблуками. Вслед им с Чуи донеслись свист и улюлюканье, но Рей не обращала на это внимания, идя по направлению к огромному мускулистому мужчине в черном, который не понравился Чуи с первого взгляда. Он зарычал.

— Смирно, малыш, — пропела Рей и повернулась к мужчине. — Я к Рыцарям Рен.

— Мне ничего не сообщали, — рыкнул он, но Рей не растерялась. В толпе за ее спиной кто-то снова присвистнул.

— Это не мои проблемы. Мальчики ждут меня внутри. Кри-ифф, — громко простонала Рей, когда мужчина не сдвинулся с места, — это сюрприз от анонимного мецената, на которого произвела большое впечатление выставка Рыцарей Рен. Если сегодня они останутся без подарка, объяснять все точно буду не я. 

— А собака зачем? — спросил мужчина, одарив ее более внимательным взглядом.

— Ох-х-х, сладкий, — лукаво улыбнулась Рей, — ты уверен, что хочешь это знать?

Мужчина приподнял брови и наконец отступил в сторону.

— Спасибо, — помахала ему Рей и прошла по красной ковровой дорожке внутрь.

Чуи дернулся: на него обрушилась волна звуков, запахов и бешено мигающего света. Людей было много, и они были так близко, что Рей с трудом прокладывала себе дорогу вперед. Чуи следовал за ней, недовольно тявкая, когда ошейник впивался в кожу или ему наступали на лапы нелепо двигающиеся люди, но все его недовольство тонуло в странной, пронзительной музыке, доносившейся из ниоткуда.

В переплетении кислых и сладких запахов людей и напитков Чуи различил знакомые нотки. Бен был здесь. Неожиданно впереди послышались громкие, дикие вопли, а затем высокий смех Рей.

— Привет, мальчики!

Чуи выглянул из-за ее голых ног и увидел Бена в компании шести других мужчин на огромном диване. Все они были в черном, все таращили глаза на Рей и находились в разной степени опьянения. Кроме Бена. Тот замер, разинув рот и держа в руке стакан. Его подбородок блестел в свете желтой лампы над их головами.

— На что жалуетесь? — крикнул Рей один из парней, и все, кроме Бена, рассмеялись. Тот поставил стакан на низкий стол, переводя потрясенный взгляд с Рей на Чуи.

Чуи тявкнул: все хорошо, малыш. Мы пришли за тобой.

— Это я и собираюсь сегодня выяснить, — подмигнула Рей, отставив одну ногу в сторону. Чуи заметил, как глаза мужчин вокруг Бена проследили за ее движением. — И, если вы захотите, нам поможет мой маленький дружок.

Присев на корточки, она взяла Чуи за челюсть и развернула его к столу.

— Ну разве он не прелесть?

Кое-кто из парней хмыкнул.

— Молодец, — шепнула ему Рей и снова выпрямилась, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу на коротком халате, что мужчины встретили с большим энтузиазмом. — Итак, с кого же мы начнем?

Ее взгляд остановился на Бене, и она медленно провела языком по алым губам.

— Может быть… с тебя, красавчик? Ты какой-то грустный.

Бен снова открыл рот, но его заглушили голоса соседей. Некоторые потянулись и похлопали его по плечам.

— Давай, Кайло…

— Тебе не помешает личный осмотр…

— Пора уже проститься с девственностью, бро! — громко крикнул один из них, и все остальные разразились хохотом. Рука Рей, сжимавшая поводок Чуи, дернулась, а Бен заметно покраснел.

— Обещаю, тебе понравится, мой рыцарь, — пропела Рей. — Я знаю, как помочь тебе набраться сил перед новыми подвигами.

Бен медленно вышел из-за стола. Как только он оказался рядом с Рей, та провела свободной рукой по его груди, остановившись на ремне джинсов. Исходившее от Рей волнение приобрело абсолютно новый оттенок, и то же самое чувствовал Бен. Чуи видел, как его руки сжались в кулаки.

— Какие мускулы, — прошептала Рей, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и снова облизнулась. — Не терпится их увидеть. Найдем место потише?

Бен просто кивнул.

— Удачи, Кайло! — крикнул ему вслед один из парней и отпил ярко-зеленую жидкость. — Только сиськи у нее маленькие…

Рука Рей снова дрогнула.

— Пошел на хер, Курук, — резко отозвался Бен, кладя руку ей на талию. Сопровождаемые улюлюканьем, они прошли мимо столиков дальней части комнаты. Чуи увидел несколько закрытых дверей, и к одной из них направился Бен. Стоявший возле нее человек кивнул, едва взглянув на Рей, и наконец шум, окружавший Чуи, немного стих. В новом месте не было ничего, кроме огромных размеров кровати.

Бен тут же отпустил Рей и попятился к стене, не сводя с нее потрясенного взгляда.

— Что все это значит?

— Я не могла дозвониться до тебя, — быстро ответила она своим обычным голосом, который нравился Чуи куда больше. — Бен, у нас твоя мама. У нее был ишемический инсульт.

Захваченный врасплох, Бен медленно сполз на пол. Приоткрыв рот, он в ужасе смотрел на Рей, и Чуи тут же положил голову ему на ноги, надеясь смягчить потрясение.

— С ней все в порядке, она в реанимации, — поспешно добавила Рей. — Но она очень хотела видеть тебя, Бен. Мы с ней немного поговорили до того, как все случилось.

Бен вжал голову в плечи и опустил взгляд, боясь ее следующих слов. Он снова напоминал маленького мальчика.

— Она не винит тебя. Ни в чем, — тихо говорила Рей. — И она жалела, что не может связаться с тобой — много раз пыталась дозвониться, но ей говорили, что ты занят или что не хочешь ее слышать.

— Я не знал, — хрипло ответил Бен своим коленкам. — Я ничего не знал о ее звонках.

Рей облизнула губы, но на этот раз это выглядело более естественно.

— Поедем к ней. «Сокол» тут, за углом.

Когда Бен не сдвинулся с места, она повысила голос:

— Она хочет видеть тебя, Бен! Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это значит? У тебя есть мама, она жива и очень любит тебя! У тебя есть семья. Тебя ждут. Вставай, Бен, — прошептала Рей сквозь слезы. — Вставай.

Чуи подошел к нему ближе и сел, разглядывая спутанные черные локоны. Сквозь них проглядывал кончик уха, и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, Чуи потянулся и лизнул его. Бен дернулся всем телом, подняв на него взгляд. В карих глазах стояли слезы, и Чуи наблюдал, как они катятся по бледным щекам. Бен медленно погладил его по голове, и уголки его губ дрогнули, когда Чуи облизал его руку.

— Поэтому я и взяла его с собой, — сообщила Рей. — На случай если у меня не получится убедить тебя.

Бен поднялся, быстро вытерев глаза, и ей пришлось задрать голову.

— Ты притворялась проституткой, чтобы я мог встретиться с матерью?

— Пришлось! — резко ответила Рей, у которой резко порозовели щеки. — Иначе бы меня в жизни не пустили сюда. Рыцари Рен умеют выбирать места для отдыха.

— Ты невероятная, — покачал головой Бен, и Чуи тихо заурчал, уловив в воздухе новые нотки, такие далекие от печали. — Не сочти это за оскорбление, но вышло очень… правдоподобно.

Он тоже покраснел, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже ее лица.

— Нам пора, — поторопила его Рей. — По с трудом согласился пустить тебя в реанимацию. Здесь есть запасной выход?

— Думаю, да. Как и в любом закрытом клубе, — поморщился Бен. — Прости, думаю, мне придется снова обнять тебя.

— Все нормально, — отозвалась Рей, сосредоточившись на изучении поводка Чуи, когда Бен снова положил руку ей на талию. Тихо втянув носом воздух, Рей снова расплылась в лукавой улыбке и открыла дверь.

Они снова вышли в мигающий полумрак, полный людей и криков. Бен что-то сказал стоящему рядом человеку, и тот махнул рукой в сторону. Поводок натянулся, и Чуи поспешил следом за Беном и Рей, горя желанием быстрее выбраться на воздух.

Ночной воздух остудил его лапы. Рей дернулась, и Бен поспешно стянул с себя куртку, чтобы набросить ей на плечи.

— С-спасибо, — ответила она поежившись. — Идем, кажется, нам туда. Ты пил?

— Немного.

— Значит, я поведу.

Бен сел рядом с Рей, а Чуи устроился у него в ногах, положив голову на колено и вдыхая знакомый запах, который не могли перебить алкоголь и ароматы других людей. Бен почесал его за ухом и повернулся к Рей, которая, собрав волосы в хвост, медленно выезжала на дорогу. Когда они поехали прямо, Бен заговорил.

— С твоими родителями случилось что-то плохое? — осторожно спросил он у Рей. — То, как ты говорила о семье… что сделала для меня… Не каждый сделал бы такое даже ради близких друзей.

Рей тяжело вздохнула.

— Родители бросили меня, когда мне было пять. Я много лет ждала, пока они вернутся, но никто так и не пришел. Может, они уже умерли. А может, просто решили не давать мне шанс.

— Тогда они полные идиоты, — отозвался Бен. Губы Рей слабо дрогнули.

— Я надеялась, что смогу что-то узнать о них, но все без толку. Думаю, они были обычными пьяницами, которые просто забыли меня на улице. Хотя в детстве я воображала, что они были суперагентами, которые пожертвовали собой в ходе секретной миссии. Или путешественниками, желавшими раскрыть тайны джунглей Эджан-Клосса. Или космонавтами, потерявшимися в космосе… Я сочиняла про них целые истории в своей голове. Но в итоге всегда оставалось лишь одиночество.

— Ты не одинока, — помолчав, сказал Бен.

Рей повернула на широкую улицу и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Ты тоже не одинок. Еще не поздно. Твои родители дали тебе шанс и просят сделать то же самое для них.

— Мой отец…

— С годами его сердце ослабело, — перебила Рей. — Риск инфаркта был очень велик. Врач это подтвердил.

— Мне сказали, что его смерть должна сделать меня сильнее, — тихо сказал Бен, продолжая гладить Чуи. — Вдохновить Кайло Рена на новые творения.

— Сноук это сказал? — холодно поинтересовалась Рей. — Как ты вообще его терпишь? Он же мерзкий.

— Он был единственным, кто верил в меня. Так мне всегда казалось.

Они остановились у здания госпиталя, и Рей повернулась к Бену, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.

— Мама в тебя верит. Она скажет тебе об этом, когда проснется.

— Рей, — Бен коснулся ее руки, не дав открыть дверь машины. — Я никогда не хотел его смерти. Ты веришь мне?

Чуи заскулил, услышав в голосе Бена неприкрытое отчаяние. Он говорил правду.

— Да, Бен, — тихо ответила Рей, повернула руку и сжала его пальцы. — Я тебе верю.

Бен судорожно вздохнул, не сводя с нее глаз. Рей смотрела на него так же внимательно, и Чуи замер, ожидая разрядки повисшего между ними напряжения. Наконец Бен медленно поднес ее руку к своим губам и поцеловал запястье. Глаза Рей изумленно расширились. Другой рукой она сжала край его куртки.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Бен перед тем, как отстраниться и открыть дверь, выпуская Чуи.

Рей забрала свои вещи с заднего сиденья, и они вместе пошли к зданию больницы.

— Елки-палки! — воскликнула Роуз, снова стоявшая за столом. — Рей, ты выглядишь…

— Я знаю, — смущенно оборвала ее Рей, прижимая к груди пакет. — Пойду переоденусь.

Бен быстро снял с нее свою куртку и забрал поводок, а затем наблюдал, как она идет к одной из дальних комнат, громко стуча каблуками по полу. Роуз громко кашлянула, привлекая его внимание.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Бен, сминая в руках куртку. — Я… Я сын Леи Органы-Соло. Мне сказали, у нее был инсульт. Как она?

— Все в порядке, мы ее стабилизировали. Думаю, она скоро очнется. Вы можете ее навестить, — добавила Роуз, прежде чем он успел открыть рот. — Специально для вас сделали исключение. Только недолго.

— Спасибо, — робко отозвался Бен. — А… а собака?

Роуз приподняла брови и взглянула в глаза Чуи.

— Ох, этот парень уже стал знаменитостью. Помойте ему живот и лапы с мылом. И лучше все время держите на руках.

Бен взглянул на Чуи, который был не так уж мал, и наконец кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Следуя указаниям Роуз, он взял простыню и какие-то бутылки, а затем повел Чуи в маленькую комнату. Тщательно вымыл лапы, уворачиваясь, когда Чуи пытался его лизать — все же теперь боль от потери его хозяина переживать было немного легче, — провел рукой по животу и по спине и, наконец, вытер насухо.

Рей уже ждала их, держа в руках белый халат, снова с чистым лицом. Она увидела Чуи на руках у Бена и не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Быстрые вы.

Когда она накинула халат на плечи Бену и почесала Чуи под подбородком, к ним подошел По.

— Меня зовут По Дэмерон. Я врач вашей матери.

Бен перехватил Чуи и поспешно пожал протянутую руку.

— Очень приятно. Спасибо вам за все.

— Идем. Я уже сейчас нарушаю несколько важных правил, — заявил По и, повернувшись, повел их к железным дверям. Рей закатила глаза и приложила палец к губам, глядя на Чуи.

— Не вздумай лаять.

Но Чуи положил голову на плечо Бена и затих, чувствуя боком биение его сердца. Из Бена исчезла поразившая его в первый раз злоба, он нервничал, но учитывая, что пережил сам Чуи некоторое время назад, это было вполне естественно.

Они вышли из маленькой движущейся комнаты и, пройдя по безлюдному коридору, приблизились к прозрачным дверям. За ними виднелась кровать, на которой, укрытая белым одеялом, лежала…

— Мама, — выдохнул Бен, крепче сжав Чуи.

— У вас есть пара минут, — сказал По, открывая дверь и впуская их внутрь.

Чуи сосредоточился на запахе Леи, отказываясь замечать вонь, которая, казалось, преследовала его из комнаты в комнату в этом госпитале. Ее глаза были закрыты, грудь медленно вздымалась и опадала в такт писку над ухом Чуи.

— Мама, прости меня, — прошептал Бен. — Прости, что я не приехал раньше. Прости за папу. Я не хотел этого, клянусь тебе. Я все исправлю. Я не уеду, пока ты сама этого не захочешь.

Посадив Чуи на стул рядом с кроватью Леи, он встал на колени и поцеловал ее неподвижную руку, а затем прижался к ней лбом.

— Только очнись быстрее, ладно? Я так давно не видел твои глаза. Не слышал твой голос. А лучше… нет, нет, прости, спи столько, сколько нужно. Я подожду, — медленно шептал он. — Давай дадим друг другу шанс, хорошо?

Чуи прислушался, но Лея молчала. Бен еще раз поцеловал ее руку и встал в тот самый момент, когда По снова открыл дверь.

— Она должна скоро очнуться. Медикаментозная кома не потребовалась.

— Спасибо, — ответил Бен. Он взял Чуи на руки и, позволив тому лизнуть руку Леи, вышел в коридор. Рей встретила их сочувственной улыбкой.

Когда они снова спустились вниз, Бен попросил у Роуз бумагу и ручку и что-то написал.

— Это мой личный номер телефона, а это — номер отеля, где я остановился. Пожалуйста, позвоните, как только она очнется — в любое время, ладно?

Он протянул листок Рей, но его перехватила Роуз.

— Я оставлю его на посту и передам вашу просьбу другой смене, — пообещала она. — Рей, тебя ждет Финн.

Бен виновато посмотрел на нее.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя не будет из-за меня проблем?

Рей отмахнулась.

— Конечно, нет. Слава богу, сегодня выдался относительно спокойный день.

Бен кивнул и перевел взгляд на Чуи.

— Ну что, поехали в отель?

— Если он откажется, запри его в «Соколе», — сказала Рей, торопливо вытаскивая из кармана ключи. — Вдруг ночью будет холодно. Бутылка воды и миска в бардачке, там же крекеры — вдруг он все же поест.

Бен удивленно поднял брови.

— Хорошо. Спасибо тебе, Рей. Доброй ночи.

Он медленно взял ключи с ее ладони. Рей снова не удержалась от улыбки.

— Доброй ночи, Бен. Ключи можешь потом отдать Роуз.

Вместе с ним Чуи вышел на улицу и сразу направился к «Соколу».

— Так, ты… о, — запнулся Бен, глядя, как около клумбы растеклась желтая лужица. Чуи отряхнулся и встал у двери, ожидая, когда Бен ее откроет. Он налил ему в миску воды и положил рядом еду, оставив все рядом с сиденьем. Но аппетит у Чуи так и не появился.

— М-м-м… хорошо, я приеду завтра. Точнее, уже сегодня. Надеюсь. Спокойной ночи, Чуи.

Бен закрыл дверь и ушел. Чуи посмотрел ему вслед, но чутье подсказывало, что все будет хорошо. Навсегда ушел только хозяин. Бен и правда вернется.


	4. Глава 4

Он проснулся оттого, что на морду неожиданно упала тень. Медленно открыв глаза, Чуи увидел, что на него смотрит человек. Яркие голубые глаза, длинные светлые волосы. Память подсказала имя.

Люк.

Чуи тявкнул и уперся лапами в стекло, разглядывая его лицо. Люк нечасто появлялся в его жизни, но кое-какие впечатления о нем остались. Низкий голос. Странная еда. Восхищенные глаза Бена, а затем его страх.

Дверь со щелчком открылась. Чуи принюхался, но никакой опасности от человека перед ним не исходило.

— Ну здравствуй, — хрипло сказал ему Люк. — Ты тот самый знаменитый Чуи?

Чуи тявкнул, позволив погладить себя по голове.

— Я только что был у Леи, — продолжал он. — Она проснулась. Ты понимаешь, Чуи? Она в сознании!

Чуи уловил радость в его голосе и завилял хвостом. Осталось только приехать Бену.

— Давай пройдемся, — предложил Люк и, взяв поводок, медленно пошел рядом с ним вдоль машин, выстроившихся у госпиталя, а затем повернул обратно. Чуи пошевелил носом, ощущая слабый запах Рей, но больше всего ждал, когда снова увидит Бена.

Шорох шин, раздавшийся спустя некоторое время, заставил его обернуться. Подъехала желтая машина, и в окне отчетливо вырисовывался его профиль.

Чуи радостно тявкнул и потянул поводок вперед.

— Ох… — пробормотал Люк.

Бен вышел из машины и, подойдя к ее задней части, вытащил оттуда большую сумку на колесах. Потянул ее за ручку, направляясь к «Соколу», и наконец заметил Чуи и Люка. На его лице тут же появилось суровое выражение, а шаг замедлился. Люк тоже напрягся, и Чуи заворчал, предчувствуя очередную грозу.

Ох, Бен…

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил он у Люка. Вопрос прозвучал грубо и резко.

— Я приехал навестить Лею, как и ты, Бен, — спокойно ответил тот. — Она в порядке.

— Я слышал, — холодно ответил Бен. — Где ключи от «Сокола»?

Молча забрав ключи из протянутой руки Люка, он убрал внутрь свою сумку.

— Я подвел тебя, Бен, — негромко сказал Люк, наблюдая за ним. Бен замер, сверля взглядом открытую заднюю дверь. — И я прошу у тебя прощения.

— Мне жаль, — добавил он, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

Губы Бена скривились.

— Не сомневаюсь. Что, навестил маму, а теперь хочешь спасти мою душу? Поздновато.

— Тебе вполне под силу сделать это самому, — отозвался Люк. — То, что ты приехал сюда в то время, когда остальные Рыцари Рен выступают на пресс-конференции, говорит о многом.

Бен захлопнул дверь с такой силой, что Чуи вздрогнул.

— Ты следишь за мной?

Люк мягко улыбнулся.

— Бен, Сноук постарался, чтобы о вас и вашей выставке говорила вся ГолоСеть. Я читал, как хвалили твои работы. Я также знаю, что на вечер у вас запланировано интервью с самим Армитажем Хаксом.

Проигнорировав слова Люка, Бен подошел погладить Чуи, который радостно потерся о его ногу, а затем отвернулся и пошел ко входу в госпиталь.

— Я знаю, что в ту ночь случилось короткое замыкание, — сказал ему в спину Люк. Бен замер, и Чуи ощутил поднявшуюся в нем волну. Страх, гнев, растерянность, боль…

— Несколько недель спустя после пожара мы нашли уцелевшую камеру видеонаблюдения. Я знаю, что ты не поджигал мастерскую. Тебя не было в том крыле перед тем, как мы встретились на крыльце. Прости, что я не поверил тебе сразу. Я позволил гневу завладеть моими чувствами. Прошлое не изменить, — добавил Люк, — но мне очень, очень жаль. Хотел бы я обратить время вспять и не дать тебе уехать.

— Я тоже, — неохотно выдавил Бен. — Мне нужно идти.

— Бен!

Он резко повернулся, и, к удивлению Чуи, терзавшие его чувства улеглись в то же мгновение. К нему быстро шла Рей — с улыбкой на губах и полная радости.

— Привет. Лея спрашивала о тебе, — сказала она, подойдя ближе. — И я уговорила По разрешить тебе принести к ней Чуи. Совсем ненадолго и только если ты снова его помоешь.

— Без проблем, — ответил Бен и слабо улыбнулся — впервые за все это время. Не поднимая глаза на Люка, он отстегнул поводок, и Чуи пошел за ним, желая быстрее увидеть Лею.

— Мистер Скайуокер, я снова напоминаю, что у нас здесь неплохое кафе, — напоследок обратилась к Люку Рей.

— Спасибо, Рей. Увидимся, парень.

— У тебя… неплохой дядя, — осторожно заметила Рей, когда они с Беном и Чуи зашли внутрь. Внутри было больше людей, чем обычно, и некоторые уже стали обращать на них внимание.

— Ага. Наконец-то учится извиняться, — откликнулся Бен, подхватывая Чуи на руки.

— Он рассказал мне, что случилось. Бен, мне очень жаль твоих друзей.

— Друг у меня был всего один. Его звали Тай.

Чуи лизнул его в щеку прежде, чем успел ощутить боль нового воспоминания.

— Твой дядя совершил много ошибок, — сказала Рей. — Но он пообещал Лее, что будет стараться их исправить.

— Увидим, — медленно пожал плечами Бен.

Как только Чуи снова помыли, все трое последовали по недавнему маршруту.

— Лея очень обрадовалась, когда узнала, что ты приедешь, — сказала Рей. — Ей не терпится тебя увидеть.

— И мне тоже, — тихо ответил Бен. Когда они выходили в коридор, Рей быстро положила руку ему на плечо, и Чуи снова уловил знакомые нотки между ними. Ах, видел бы их сейчас хозяин…

Вот и знакомая дверь. И кровать. И Лея… которая сразу же повернула голову в их сторону.

— Бен.

Чуи почувствовал, как задрожали руки Бена. Как и вчера, он посадил Чуи на стул, придвинув его поближе, а сам сел на краешек кровати матери и осторожно коснулся ее руки.

— Привет, мама.

— Какой ты стал большой и высокий, — хрипло сказала Лея. Стоявшая у разноцветных экранов Рей улыбнулась. Бен позволил себе ухмылку, откинув волосы с лица.

— Я боялся за тебя. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как глава фармкомпании, которая впервые пробует собственные творения, — откликнулась Лея. — Но Рей обещала всегда быть рядом, так что я спокойна.

— Тогда я тоже, — откликнулся Бен, глянув на девушку. Она явно смутилась и, торопливо заправив волосы за ухо, сказала:

— Я скоро приду дать вам лекарство, миссис Органа-Соло. Пока что поговорите с сыном.

— У меня есть новость, — сказал Бен, заметив, что она собирается уходить. Чуи, как раз потянувшийся обнюхать плечо Леи, поднял на него глаза. Бен сделал глубокий вдох и сказал, глянув сначала на мать, а потом на замершую Рей:

— Я ушел от Рыцарей Рен сегодня утром.

Рей ахнула, прижав ладонь ко рту. Лея удовлетворенно прикрыла глаза.

— Так вот почему ты приехал так быстро? — спросила Рей. — У вас… у них ведь такой плотный график.

— Это больше не моя забота, — пожал плечами Бен. — И я даже рад. Ненавижу интервью.

— А что Сноук? — встревоженно спросила Лея.

— Скажем так: недоволен. Но у него остались мои работы и деньги — точнее, все, что было на банковском счете. Не беспокойся, — торопливо добавил Бен, заметив выражение ее лица. — Мы все снимали наличные для чаевых в клубах, но остальные были куда более… активными, так что я скопил хорошую сумму.

— А как же твои картины? — спросила Рей. — Ты… ты отказался от них?

Бен внимательно изучал ее лицо.

— Они всегда будут принадлежать мне — на том простом основании, что именно я нарисовал их, а не Сноук, — напомнил он. — Нарисую еще.

Рей кивнула, улыбнулась, в последний раз посмотрела на Лею и выскользнула за дверь, оставив после себя радость и смущение. Бен опустил голову, поглаживая ладонь матери большим пальцем. Теперь оба думали о хозяине — Чуи знал это.

— Ты останешься в Чандриле, Бен? — спросила Лея.

— Пока не знаю. Думаю, да, — осторожно откликнулся он. — А ты? Что сказали врачи?

— Проведу здесь как минимум неделю. А затем — постельный режим и реабилитация. Диета, — тут она недовольно поморщилась.

— Если тебе нужна будет помощь, — робко начал Бен, — я… я готов. Столько, сколько нужно.

На лице Леи появилась улыбка.

— Спасибо, сын. Я буду очень рада, если ты мне поможешь.

Бен приоткрыл рот, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но не издал ни звука. Затем Чуи заметил, как нахмурилась Лея.

— Бен… насчет похорон…

Она сжала руку, которую он попытался высвободить.

— Люк поможет. Мы обо всем договорились. К сожалению, — вздохнула она, — мне запретили покидать реанимацию так скоро.

— Прости меня.

Теперь по щекам Бена текли слезы, которые он отчаянно пытался сдержать. Затопившие его волны боли заставили Чуи тихо заскулить в белые простыни Леи.

— Прости, мама…

— Хан хотел, чтобы ты вернулся домой, — ответила Лея. — И ты вернулся. Это самое главное. Мы любили тебя, Бен, и мне очень жаль, что не смогли этого показать. Я тебя прощаю. И ты прости меня.

Бен прижался лбом к ее ногам, и она начала гладить его по волосам, закрыв глаза. На ее подушку упало несколько слез. Но переживать горе вместе было легче, и тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, не давила, но дарила странное облегчение.

— Необязательно тебе оставаться в отеле. Поезжай домой, — сказала Лея, пропуская пальцы сквозь кудри Бена. — Приведи в порядок свою комнату. А я постараюсь подкупить врача, чтобы он отпустил меня пораньше.

— Так не терпится вернуться к работе? — глухо спросил Бен.

— У меня достаточно заместителей. Хочу вернуться к тебе. И к Чуи. Отец рассказал тебе о своих догадках насчет его… души?

— Да. Кажется, он был прав.

***

После того как их выгнали из палаты Леи, Бен пошел вниз. Он пообещал Рей, что приедет завтра, и еще раз поблагодарил за помощь. Затем вытащил из вибрирующего телефона маленький прямоугольник и бросил его мусорное ведро. После нашел Люка и неохотно предложил вместе поехать домой, чтобы уладить дела с подготовкой к похоронам.

Чуи провел все время дома, лежа у опустевшего дивана и вдыхая запах хозяина — тот самый, который когда-то помог ему найти свое место в этом мире. После долгих уговоров он согласился съесть один крекер из тех, что купила Рей, а ночью, когда все звонки уже были сделаны, вышел во двор и выл, пока к нему не вышел Бен.

— Чуи, пожалуйста, идем домой. Ляжешь у меня, — предложил он, присев на корточки и гладя его по голове.

И вот, как и много лет назад, Чуи провел ночь, слушая дыхание Бена и вдыхая его запах — удивительную смесь хозяина и Леи.

Утром, после короткого завтрака, Бен сел за руль «Сокола». Чуи ехал на переднем сиденье. После короткой остановки у большого здания, где жил Люк, они доехали до обширного луга с выстроившимися в ряды каменными плитами. Здесь пахло смертью. Слезами. Болью.

Чуи заскулил, когда Бен открыл дверь и пригласил его выйти на улицу. Единственным, что заставило его сдвинуться с места, был далекий, слабый запах хозяина.

Помимо него и Люка, у одного из камней стояли Маз, Лэндо, которого Чуи узнал, едва обнюхав, и еще несколько человек в черном. Чуи слышал такие имена как Снап и Антиллес, но они ему ни о чем не говорили. Он сидел, глядя на деревянный ящик, из которого доносился запах хозяина, и мог думать только о том, как бы хотел увидеть его снова. Его глаза. Его улыбку. Даже сердитое лицо и ругательства.

Что угодно, только не это. Только не воспоминания.

После короткой речи о небесах и воскресении души, из которой Чуи не понял ни слова, ящик опустили в землю и начали засыпать землей. Запах хозяина стал слабее, Чуи бросился вперед, но Бен дернул его за поводок.

— Нет, Чуи! Сидеть.

Но скулить ему никто не запрещал, и Чуи пользовался этим.

— Держись, дружочек, — сказала ему Маз. — Твой хозяин сейчас смотрит на тебя и радуется — какая у него послушная собака!

О чем она говорит? Хозяин ведь там, в земле… Чуи лежал, уткнувшись в нее носом, пока Бен и Люк разговаривали с остальными, и в итоге был так слаб, что позволил Бену увести себя обратно в «Сокол».

Дома опять были люди, и Чуи спрятался за кресло, прихватив тапочки хозяина, и вдыхал далекие запахи еды. Он провел там все время, пока не остался только Бен, но и тот спрятался в своей комнате и не выходил оттуда долгое время. Чуи слышал, как он плакал, и тихо скулил вместе с ним.

Каждый день они ездили в госпиталь, к Лее. Той удалось «прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению» с руководством госпиталя, и теперь, одетый в специальный белый мешок, Чуи мог видеть ее наравне с Беном, равно как и получать долю ласки от Рей. Их с Беном взаимные нотки становились только сильнее, и Чуи часто замечал улыбку, с которой Лея слушала их разговоры.

— Все рекомендации по уходу у тебя есть, — как-то объясняла Рей; Лее наконец разрешили выйти из госпиталя, и сейчас она уже сидела на заднем сиденье «Сокола». – Если возникнут какие-то вопросы, звони, не стесняйся.

Бен оторвал взгляд от бумаг, которые она дала ему.

— Я уверен, что возникнут. Заранее прошу прощения.

— Все нормально. Удачи тебе, — сказала Рей. Сквозь открытое окно Чуи видел, как улыбнулся Бен.

— Спасибо. И тебе. Сообщи, как посмотришь тот фильм про Ван Гога.

Рей засмеялась и пообещала, что сообщит. Они обменялись неловким рукопожатием, и Бен сел за руль.

— Знаешь, сынок, — сказала Лея, когда госпиталь остался позади, — я думаю, нам нужно пригласить Рей в гости. Пусть она посмотрит, как проходит мое лечение в домашних условиях.

Бен нахмурился.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

— И ты можешь приготовить для вас с ней любую еду, какую пожелаешь. Необязательно вам мучиться из-за меня и есть одну траву.

— Мама… — с подозрением протянул Бен; Чуи заметил, что он покраснел.

— Рей очень много сделала для меня за эти дни. Мы должны ее отблагодарить, — невозмутимо откликнулась Лея.

Так дом, полный запаха хозяина, который ловил Чуи, продолжал жить. Он теперь все время лежал в комнате Леи, тявкая, когда она слишком долго не ложилась в кровать, а занималась на «тренажерах» — а именно ходила на месте или махала руками; Бен готовил и давал ей лекарства, едва услышав звонок на своем телефоне. А еще они говорили — много и долго, и плакали, и смеялись, вспоминая хозяина.

Рей пришла к ним на ужин один раз — и Бен, заметил Чуи, пришел в полный восторг, — а потом снова и снова. После того как Лея уходила к себе в комнату, они с Беном разговаривали на кухне или выходили во дворик. Чуи редко слушал, о чем они говорят, но в этот вечер навострил уши.

— …Я не удивился, что все так закончилось, — говорил Бен, не отрывая глаз от розового куста. — Как выразилась мама — и да простит нас Чуи, — собаке собачья смерть.

Чуи недоуменно повел ухом — что тут такого?

— И все же, получить нож в живот на собственной вечеринке — это ужасно, — поежилась Рей.

— Готов поспорить, Сноук все рассчитал. После такого все его картины точно подскочат в цене, — покачал головой Бен. — Иногда мне даже было его жаль. Он действительно считал, что вдохновение нужно черпать в своих пороках и боли.

— А как считаешь ты?

— Что нужно соблюдать баланс. Боль потери может вдохновить людей на прекрасные стихи и картины, это правда. Но иногда такой же силой могут обладать простые и красивые вещи. Бабочки. Цветы. Чья-то улыбка. Или просто… сама мысль, что кто-то есть рядом.

Рей улыбнулась, обхватив себя руками.

— Согласна.

Бен провел рукой по волосам, как всякий раз, когда нервничал, и сунул ее в карман.

— Скажи, когда ты снова сможешь прийти к нам на ужин?

— Послезавтра, — подумав, ответила Рей. — Завтра у меня ночная смена.

— Так ты придешь? — нерешительно уточнил Бен.

— Бен, ты же знаешь, как я люблю ваши ужины, — улыбнулась Рей, коснувшись его плеча.

— В этот раз есть особый повод. Кажется, я нашел работу.

— Поздравляю! – воскликнула Рей. — Где?

Бен скромно улыбнулся.

— В школе искусств. Буду помогать преподавателю по рисованию. Пока всего два раза в неделю, но я считаю, это уже неплохо.

Чуи завилял хвостом, ощутив искреннюю радость Рей.

— Это чудесно, Бен. Я уверена, у тебя все получится.

Он коснулся ее руки, все еще лежавшей на его плече, и переплел их пальцы.

— Ты все еще веришь в меня?

— Да, — ответила Рей, глядя ему в глаза.

Когда Бен наклонился и прижался губами к ее губам, а она обняла его за шею, Чуи почувствовал, как воздух вокруг стал легче. И чего они так долго ждали?

***

Что-то коснулось его хвоста, и Чуи убрал его, не открывая глаз. Затем опять. И опять. Он спрятал его между задними лапами, надеясь, что теперь наконец-то сможет отдохнуть.

— Фейт! — откуда-то издалека крикнула Рей. — Дай Чуи поспать. Он все утро катал тебя на санках.

— А ночью будет охранять дом, — добавил Бен. — Иди сюда, милая.

Маленькая ладонь коснулась его между ушей и погладила.

— Сладких снов, Чуи.

Фейт убежала к родителям, и Чуи сквозь сон слушал, как они с Беном обсуждают, какой торт купить к приходу Леи, пока Рей убирала посуду в шкаф. Чуи знал, что будет дальше: все трое сядут на диван в гостиной и будут смотреть телевизор, а затем, когда снова настанет время поесть, Фейт погладит его по голове, и Чуи пойдет к своей миске, а затем сядет рядом с Беном, и тот, посмеиваясь, отдаст ему пару кусочков со своей тарелки. Фейт — добрая душа, истинная дочь своих родителей — возможно, отдаст ему куда больше.

Запаха хозяина в доме почти не осталось, но Чуи все равно его помнил.

Малыш вернулся домой, хозяин. Я защищаю его.


End file.
